


Marriage Problems / 婚姻问题

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 婚姻是爱情的坟墓——从各种意义上来讲。
Relationships: A little meruem/komugi because they are the neighbor, Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill, implied pitoukai & killugon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 当我们谈论婚姻时

**Author's Note:**

> 现代美国背景，也有很多作者自己瞎掰的内容。

“婚姻，”旋律曾经听过一个客户这么对她说，“有时候我真想把他的头盖骨钻开看看里面都在想些什么。”

这不是旋律第一次听见她的客户举出带有血腥意味的例子。

“为什么我们好像变成两个世界的人一样难以沟通？为什么我突然觉得自己不认识她了？”

“我是说，真的，”这个女人独自来的时候身上还带着酒气，讲话醉醺醺的，她伸出双手，做了一个握着什么东西的动作，“我曾经想过把他杀了，趁他睡着的时候，就用我切火腿的那把餐刀。”

“我当初被蒙蔽了，”那个男人又喝了一口水，他死死看着旋律，脸上因为激动而泛起一层细密的汗珠，“你知道吗？那个我第一次遇见的他，并不是真实的，你明白这种感受吗？”

“我当然爱她。”他说，“她只是不能理解我做的一些选择确实是为了她好。”

“我太了解她了。”她说话的声音很轻，姿态优雅，将那一点忧郁精巧地藏在她交叠的双手之后，“但就是因为太了解她，我才开始恨她——或许人们就不应该互相了解。”

“为什么结婚？嗯——我想我当时真是蠢到无以复加了，”他挠了挠头发，露出一个有些无奈的笑容，“也许那就是人们说的爱情？”

作为一名从业多年的资深婚姻咨询师，旋律曾经见过太多在婚姻中挣扎的人。不同身份，不同性别，不同的问题，相同的绝望。在她从业的五年以来一如既往，直到今天也没有什么改变。

此时她坐在自己往常坐着的沙发上，翻看着手中的预约信息，房间里弥漫着空气清新剂和热咖啡混合的味道。今天的客户是一对结婚了六年的同性伴侣，其中一位在十分钟前发消息说他马上就到，并在之后的二十分钟里杳无音讯。而另一位正安静地坐在她对面，手里拿她的iPad——刚到达这里时，他就礼貌地借用来回复邮件。旋律本想先同他交流一会儿，但直觉又告诉她那么做并不合适——或许有一部分原因是对方盯着电子屏幕的表情过于严肃，她并不想打扰对方工作。

几分钟后，咨询室的门被突然推开，打破了空气中的沉默。

刚进门的黑发男人快步朝沙发的方向走来，就好像他并不需要进行事先询问的礼节，就知道那个空着的单人沙发是留给他的。他打扮得有些奇怪，还裹着一条结构古怪的头巾，根本不像是支付得起婚姻咨询费用、与他的伴侣共同拥有一栋长岛别墅的考古学教授，倒像是刚从哪个洞穴里爬出来的盗墓贼。

金发男人听到声音后，不紧不慢地将目光从电子屏幕移到来人身上。旋律来回打量了一下这两人——说实话，如果不是事先知道了他们的关系，那么旋律完全不会把这样两个看起来毫无共同点的人联系在一起。

“你怎么在这里？”金·富力士在沙发里坐下后，第一件事就是转头看向坐在旁边的人——他西装革履的丈夫——并问出这句话。

“我为什么不能在这里？”帕里斯通·希尔也看着金——这个迟到了十五分钟的人（这已经算是金最好的记录之一了），鞋子上还沾着大片的泥土——脸上露出了他一贯的微笑。

“哦，我以为你要在新加坡待到明天。”

“工作结束得比我预想的要快。”

“但你没有告诉我你会提前回来。”

“你又不在家——我以为这对你来说没有区别，”帕里斯通耸了耸肩，“我倒是很惊讶你今天居然出现了。”

“我只是不想再拒绝小杰，毕竟他因为这样欠了朋友的人情，”金的脸上没什么表情，“虽然我认为婚姻咨询之类的东西毫无意义。”他向后靠在沙发上，语气随意得就好像完全不在意自己正面对着一个婚姻咨询师。

“真是个好父亲啊。”金发男人甚至没有费心去掩饰语气里的讽刺。

两人的沙发之间隔着一个小茶几，上面摆着一盆绿植。旋律莫名觉得如果她能听到植物的心跳，那么这株可怜的小绿萝估计要在这样突然充满了火药味的氛围中休克了。

旋律清了清嗓子，“我们可以开始了吗？”她看向对面的两人。如果是在其他地方看到这样一对伴侣，她估计不想做那个打断两人剑拔弩张的对话的人。但这是她的工作，就意味着她必须得处理这些事。你为了工作总得忍受一些破事。况且，还是酷拉皮卡介绍来的朋友委托她的，旋律更不好意思推脱了。

“当然可以，”帕里斯通语气友好，“速战速决吧，毕竟已经晚了十五分钟了，我待会儿还要回公司一趟。”

“是啊，伟大的对冲基金经理，华尔街的精英，没了你这个国家的经济就要崩溃了。”黑发男人语调平乏接了一句。

“别那么幼稚，金。”帕里斯通的声音沉了下来，但脸上的表情一直没什么变化，虽然一个经常微笑的人往往会使人感到友好，但旋律被这样的表情盯着却觉得后背发毛。

“抱歉，两位，”旋律忍不住说，“从现在开始，让我们都表现得友好一些，可以吗？这是解决问题的基础。”她重点强调了最后一句。

“当然可以。”帕里斯通十分配合地点头，就好像他十分了解什么叫“友好”或“解决问题的基础”，并且每日餐后服用三片。

金没有说话。

旋律想深呼吸一口气，但这么做太不自然了，所以她只能先憋在心里，“所以，你们结婚多少年了？”她像往常一样问出了第一个问题。

“五年。”金说。

“是六年。”帕里斯通说。

“好吧，五年或者六年。”金皱起眉看着旋律，“具体数字应该不是那么重要吧？”

旋律不是很喜欢那种目光，就好像她才是被审视的那个人，而不是应该被婚姻咨询师分析的金。“我明白了，那么，两位给这段婚姻关系打多少分？”

帕里斯通举起一只手，“请允许我问一句，评价标准是什么？”

“凭直觉打分就好。”

“六十五分。”

“七分。”

异口同声的回答。“……不好意思，我应该补充一下，如果是从1分到10分的话。”旋律说道。在作为婚姻咨询师的职业生涯中，她遇到过不少难搞的客户，但这两个人——她也不知道是哪里与其他人不同，也许是他们看起来真的随时可能掏出管制刀具捅向对方之类的——不是比喻。

“那把小金的分数从百分制换算到十分制就好了吧。”帕里斯通看着旋律温和地说，但是眼角的余光瞥向了旁边的人，“不过那0.5分是扣在了哪里？”

“我只是在及格线上酌情加了五分。”而金只是直视着他前方不知道哪个焦点，看上去心不在焉，“考虑到你是做家务比较多的那个人。”

“你真贴心。”

“……我明白了，那么你们愿意给自己的性生活打几分？”

“这个也是凭直觉打分吗？”帕里斯通问。

“对。”旋律点头。

接下来迎接她的甚至都不是针锋相对的冷嘲热讽，而是沉默。两人都没有说话，帕里斯通挑了挑眉毛，像是觉得没什么好说的——比打1分更糟糕的、没什么好说的——而金皱着眉看着她就像在质问“这他妈的是什么问题？”。

“那不如就谈谈这周吧。”旋律不得不又开口打破尴尬的沉默。

“今天是我们这周第一次见。”帕里斯通说道，“我们都出差了。”

“上一周呢？”

“我一直都待在纽约，但小金去了格鲁吉亚。”

“不是格鲁吉亚。”金纠正道，他看起来对旋律的问题完全兴致缺缺，但又不太想把话语权全交给帕里斯通。

“抱歉，记错了，总之是某个欧洲国家。”帕里斯通歪了歪头，虽然旋律不想做什么无端的揣测，但他看起来一点儿都不抱歉，“我的地理知识没有我丈夫那么丰富。”

“我明白了，”这是她第几次说这句话了？旋律低头看了一眼自己手中的笔记本，上面被钢笔笔尖戳出了几个没什么意义的点，“能不能说一下你们是怎么认识的？”

“五年前，在波哥大。”金先开了口。

“亲爱的，”帕里斯通笑着说道，“是六年前。”在他这么说之前，旋律还不知道一个人真的可以在笑着的同时咬牙切齿。

“那不重要。”金看着旋律，就好像他明白她会肯定这一件事。

* * *

六年前，哥伦比亚首都波哥大。

白天的酒吧里人并不多，金在吧台要了一杯啤酒，很快就送了上来。这儿的啤酒总带着一股木屑般的苦味，但他没有更好的选择。事实上金也不是很在乎，他很少喝酒，眼下只是为了让自己看起来像个普通的无聊游客，而不是什么探头探脑的古怪外国人。

他打算喝几杯就离开，或许去波哥大的集市打发打发时间，说不定还能发现什么有趣的东西——要不就是回酒店里上上网，再倒头睡到后天早上。说实话，还没决定好，因为他本应该在三个小时前就离开拉丁美洲，直到三个小时前凯特告诉他'公司'那边的计划有变，所以需要他原地待命。酒吧的背景音乐是一首西语歌谣，为数不多的客人分散在酒吧各个角落，几乎都是前来旅游的外国游客——说着英语，胸前挂着墨镜，身旁或许还有明显装着单反相机的挎包。

在喝到第三杯时，他听见外头传来了枪击声，先是零星的声音，接着是一大片枪林弹雨，还有男人的大声喊叫。酒吧里正在聊天的几个游客顿时安静下来，试图透过窗户观察一下外面的情况。

“外面怎么了？”金用西语问正在擦拭着吧台的酒保。

“最近这儿不太安定。”——这就是为什么‘公司’会派他们来这儿。金想。吧台内的年轻人笑了笑，他回答得倒很镇定，似乎对这样的情况见怪不怪了，“不是旅游的好时间。”他看上去只有十几岁，让金想起了几年前的凯特。

“你不用太担心，先生，你是美国人嘛。”他又拿出一瓶酒，问道，“别靠得太近就好——还要再来一杯吗？”

金想了想，然后伸出两根手指。“两杯。”

枪声在两杯酒倒满时就已经停止，那些人大概是离开了。“您西语说得真好。”年轻人说道，熟练地把酒杯朝金那边推过去。

“我的祖父是哥伦比亚人。”金握住其中一杯啤酒，说道。当然，根本没有什么哥伦比亚移民家庭，他的西语是十六岁时心血来潮花了三个月学会的。

他拿起啤酒，端到与自己的视线水平的位置，注视了一会儿充满气泡的液体。他已经开始感到无聊了。凯特严肃地警告了他这几天要低调行事——哈，真是有出息的学生，现在也会用下命令的口吻对他说话了。

“真的吗？“对方显然是对这个看起来孤身一人的游客有些好奇，靠在吧台上，作出一副打定主意要开始一场闲聊的姿态，”所以您是来探亲的？”

正当金准备回答时，酒吧的门突然被打开了——有人进来并不罕见，但问题是这位客人摔门的方式太响亮，以至于吸引了酒吧里所有人的目光。坐在金隔壁桌的几个客人有些肉眼可见地紧张起来。

金转过头去，看见进来的是一个金发男人。

白人，年龄大概不到三十岁，相貌称得上英俊，着装称得上得体，看起来像个体面的商人，只要不考虑他身上的灰尘还有西装袖子上明显的裂口。

金不知道这个人身上发生了什么事。他气喘吁吁地站在酒吧门口，看上去像刚从通风管道里爬出来或经历了一场树林追逐战。金看着他扫视了一圈酒吧里的所有人，最后把目光定格在了金身上。

他先是对着金露出一个微笑。金莫名觉得那个本该代表友好的笑容让他有些不舒服。这个西装小子比金高一些，但是包裹在西服布料里的身材似乎挺瘦的，实在不像有什么威胁性的样子，金很有信心能一秒钟就把对方撂倒在地。只不过某种直觉在突然在金的大脑里警铃大作——

这种直觉叫作“麻烦来了”。

他朝金走过来。金看着他一步步靠近，没有站起身，但是把右手按在了腰带上藏着折叠小刀的地方。

“先生，能帮个忙吗？”他停在了金的面前，用英语小声说道：“我的钱包被人偷了，证件都在里面，现在——”

他还没说完，酒吧的门再一次被粗暴地打开，一时间涌进了十几个拿着步枪、军人模样的男人。酒吧里几乎所有客人都站了起来。包括金。

那群武装小队中一个像是队长模样的人很快看向了金的方向——他是在看这个金发男人，金突然意识到。然后，他朝他们两个快步走过来，“你们认识吗？”拿着枪的男人用西语问道，不是什么礼貌的语气。他的枪口对着金的腹部，但拿枪的手法倒是很一般，金在脑海中演练了一下几种把枪夺过来的方式。

“你们两个认识吗？”见没有人回答，那个男人皱了皱眉，声音更大地问了一遍，“你们有人会说西语吗？”

金瞥了一眼身边的人，对方正举着双手，同时面露无辜的微笑，像是在表示“我听不懂”。

“抱歉，我听不懂，”他靠近了金的耳朵小声问道，“他在说什么？”

贴得太近了，金感到耳朵有些发痒。但金没有理他，而是看着眼前这个质问他的男人，“是的。”他迟疑了一下，然后用西语回答道。

那男人打量了一下金，又打量了一下金身边的人，脸上是明显的怀疑，“你们是什么关系？”他继续问道。

朋友？同事？不知道这样的回答会不会招来进一步的盘问。兄弟？从外表上看似乎没什么说服力。“他是……”金在脑袋里快速地思考怎么样才能尽快摆脱现在的情况——什么样的回答才能尽快让这些人离开。

“他是我丈夫。”金说道，并且伸出手，搂住了金发男人的腰。他能感觉到身边人的身体立刻僵硬了起来——但没有挣脱的倾向。“不好意思，长官，“金歪了歪脑袋，用流利的西语回答，”他是美国人，听不懂西语。”

那个士兵听见这句话，先是愣了一下，然后脸上很快出现了一种震惊和厌恶混杂的表情——噢，看来这家伙对同性恋的接受程度不怎么好。金面无表情地想。不过说实话，刚才那句话确实不是什么好的选择。说自己是一个刚刚见面的陌生人的丈夫，恐怕能排进金·富力士在目前为止的人生中做过的怪事前十名——但至少前面还有九个。

而且，效果不错，对方看上去处于一种又想打他一拳又想赶紧离开的状态。这么说有些邪恶，但某种程度上，金确实挺喜欢看到别人因为他的某些举动露出这种神情。

“我们是来这里看望家人的，但是他刚才在街上突然被人抢劫了，现在我们正在商量要怎么办。”金接着说，他总要找个理由解释对方为什么是这幅灰头土脸的样子，“你们在找谁，也是抢劫犯吗？”

拿着枪的男人似乎已经对他们丧失了兴趣，他打了个手势，不再看他们俩，转而向吧台后面的年轻酒保招了招手，示意他出来接受盘问。看来他们暂时通过检查了。

“你刚刚跟他说了什么？”目送着那些人一无所获地离开之后，金发男人转过头来问道。

“我说你是我的朋友。”金松开放在对方腰部的手，“以及你的钱包被偷了。”

对方大笑起来，“你好，朋友。”他向金伸出右手，“帕里斯通·希尔。”

“我是凯特。”金握了握他的手。凯特不会介意他的老师借用一下名字的，况且这也不是金第一次这么做了。

金意识到那大概是一双保养得很频繁的手——皮肤柔软而光滑，对于一个男人来说有些不寻常，哪怕对方看起来确实像那种极其注重形象管理的商业精英。但即便如此，他也能感觉到对方手上某些部位新生的茧，这或许是为什么它需要经常保养。金就不大在意这些，他放任长期使用武器和户外运动在他的手上和身上留下各种痕迹。他是做什么工作的？金抬头直视着帕里斯通的眼睛，枫糖浆一样的颜色，此时也在注视着他。

“真是太谢谢你了，”直到帕里斯通用正常的音量说话，金才发现那是一种——难以形容，或许是过于欢快的语调，金对于这种说话方式的好感要随情况而异，但这莫名与这个男人的形象很符合，“今晚有空一起吃个饭吗？我请客。”他自然地在这个时候发出邀请，就好像完全不在乎自己应该做的第一件事或许是换身衣服。

金收回手，上下打量了一下金发男人身上乱糟糟的情况，他本想评价点什么，但直觉告诉他有些事情还是不要参与为妙。况且对方并不像个没法自己处理这一切的人。他甚至第一眼就意识到要向金寻求帮助呢。

“你还是先去把钱包找回来吧。”最后，金冷淡地说，同时指了指旁边桌上的最后一杯啤酒，“我请客。”然后他转身朝门口走去，没有再回头看帕里斯通的表情。

他的多管闲事到此结束了，现在他决定要回到酒店睡上一大觉，以防又有什么“高调的”麻烦找上门来。

金·富力士那时当然没有想过会再遇到帕里斯通·希尔，更不用说三个月后就会和这个人结婚。


	2. 狗是无辜的

帕里斯通正准备按下电梯按钮，但是金先他一步。他无声地笑了笑，把手收了回来。

电梯下沉，狭小的空间内只有电梯间里常见的小声轰鸣。他们谁都没有看对方，这倒也算是一种默契。帕里斯通盯着铝制电梯门上两人模糊不清的倒影看了一会儿。

“感觉如何？”然后他开口问道。

“浪费时间。”金毫不客气地回答。

“嗯哼。”帕里斯通发出一声意味不明的鼻音，换了个问题，“今晚回家吃饭吗？”

“嗯。”金随意地应了一声，“还是七点？”

“对。”

“我以为你待会儿还要工作。”

“我会在七点之前到家。”

金没有再说话。帕里斯通想了想，还是觉得没必要问对方待会儿要去哪。电梯到了一楼，两人同时走了出去。帕里斯通走向左边，而金向右，摩托车与汽车停车场在不同的地方。直到他坐在车里，隔着几十米看着那辆熟悉的摩托绝尘而去，帕里斯通脑袋里那根紧绷的弦才慢慢松了下来。他发动了引擎。

纽约天空中的晚霞已经开始慢慢显现，帕里斯通夹在繁华的车流中驶过大桥时，他的手机响了起来——三个其中一个，专门用于工作联系。他接通了电话。

“怎么样？”他问。

“应该没什么事，其实你可以不用特地跑一趟了。”乌萨梅在电话那端说。

“我还是会过来看看。”

“也可以。”他停顿了一下，但没有挂断，帕里斯通静静地等着对方说下去，“……对了，听说你要离婚了？”噢，他可没有想到是这句话。

“听谁说的？”帕里斯通下意识地皱起眉，但语气依旧没有透露出任何情绪变化。他已经十分习惯于伪装这种事。

“呃，就是大家都在说。”这倒是一个推脱责任的好理由。

“我没有打算离婚。”帕里斯通放慢了语速，把每一个单词都说得很清楚，以保证对方能准确地接收到这句话的意思及其背后的威慑意味，“没有。”

“其实也没什么，”乌萨梅立刻变得有些吞吞吐吐的，似乎是意识到自己好像提到了不能说的事。“我的意思是，我们都理解的，他就是个混蛋，当然，我也不是说你就……总之，他就是个混蛋。”他一直是帕里斯通的同事里对金意见最大的那个人，或许是因为他们第一次见面时金（因为某些误会）打断了他的鼻梁——不过，如果要帕里斯通评价，那件事确实多半是金的错。

“我知道。”帕里斯通简短地回复，等待对方挂掉电话。他懒得再解释更多。而且他眼下还要花点时间搞清楚到底是谁先传出这件事。

在开到离目的地只有几百米远的十字路口时，帕里斯通遇上了红灯。他停了下来，安静地等待着通行。他盯着前方刺眼的红色，突然有些想笑，对所有对他说“我们都理解”“他就是个混蛋”的人，就好像他自己是那种陷入不健康关系而不能脱身的人一样（平心而论，他才应该是那个更多次让别人陷入危险关系的人），就好像他找个人结婚的目的是为了每天早上醒来有人帮他泡咖啡、养两只狗、讨论话费账单、圣诞夜一起窝在沙发里看《真爱至上》，做诸如此类的事。但是这里没人能看见他的表情。他 _从一开始_ 就知道金不是会与以上提到的那些温馨场面有任何关系的人。

_他当然从一开始就知道。_

* * *

六年前，波哥大。

帕里斯通端起那把步枪——虽然看上去只是个仿真玩具，但做工却意外的好，不知道是怎么流落到在移动游乐场供游客打靶子的。他慢慢地转了半圈，透过瞄准镜观察着人群。游乐场人来人往，他很久没有体验过在拥挤的人群中寻找并杀掉某个目标的感觉了。*卖手工艺品的商贩紧挨着旋转木马。抱着孩子的女人正在跟同伴聊着什么，完全没有注意到怀里的婴儿正在努力伸手想要摸到旁边支架上的玩具。*自从他在组织里的级别升高以后（那大概是三年前的事），他做的更多是那些不需要亲自沾血的工作。*几个男孩，大概十岁左右，正在用石块和沙子玩着什么游戏，时不时遮遮掩掩地朝帕里斯通这边看过来，看上去对这把枪很有兴趣。戴着墨镜和帽子的白皮肤情侣游客，女人端着一个对她的手来说过于巨大的单反相机。*当然，昨天算是一场意外，即便是他也不能预料到所有的事，但最后的结果总归还算不错。 _男人，头发硬直地向上竖起，看上去有些乱糟糟的，胡子没刮干净。_

“哟。”帕里斯通看着那个人在瞄准镜里抬起手，算是打了个招呼——然后握住了枪口。

“真巧，”金发男人放下枪，露出了一个他能做到的最灿烂的笑容，“又见面了，凯特。”

'

凯特'双手插在口袋，上下打量了他一圈，然后说道：“西装更适合你。”

“真的吗？”帕里斯通张开双手，低头看了看自己身上宽松的花衬衫和短裤，“我只是想更加融入这座城市而已。”帕里斯通现在很少穿除了西装之外的衣服，因为他喜欢打扮得正式而整洁。但他也不得不承认现在这么穿的好处是方便又舒服。

对方没有回话，而是径直地走过他身边，帕里斯通的目光也跟着他移动。“你想玩这个吗？”他停在了射击摊位面前，扬了扬下巴。

“想。”帕里斯通转过身，举起仿真枪，“但是我从来没玩过呢。”他透过瞄准镜看着那一排靶子的其中一个。

“这并不难，”对方轻轻一跳，坐到了将客人和游乐设施隔开的金属栏杆上，他看上去十分轻松地完成了这一动作，“只需要一点专注。”他看着帕里斯通说道。

“你一定要像这样看着我吗？”帕里斯通笑了，他隐约觉得这个人是在审视他拿枪的姿势，“我会紧张的。”

黑发男人只是挑了挑眉毛，没有回答，依旧盯着帕里斯通。帕里斯通见他没有移开目光的打算，也不再说话，转而把注意力集中到了手中的枪上。不要打中靶子很容易，但装作努力尝试了却没打中也没那么简单，所幸帕里斯通在这方面可以说很有经验。

他瞄准了靶心之外的某个空位置，扣下扳机。

“你的手不够稳。”十次塑料子弹出膛的声音结束后，黑发男人评价道。

“运气真差。”帕里斯通放下枪，假装遗憾地叹了口气，刚才只有两个靶子被打掉了下去，而拿到最低档位的礼物至少要打倒三个靶子。帕里斯通本想把枪放回原位，却被一只手拦住。

“给我。”黑发男人说道，比起询问更像是在命令，因为还没等到帕里斯通回答，他就直接把枪拿了过去。并随手丢了一张纸币（远远超过玩一次需要的金额）给那个小胡子老板（“不用找。”然后他阻止了老板找钱的举动），接着自己主动伸手拿了一个装满的弹匣，动作干净利落地换上。

很专业。帕里斯通仔细打量着对方端枪的姿势。 _是个军人吗？_

突然，对方又把枪放了下来。“要打中多少才能拿到那个？”帕里斯通看见黑发男人用西语问摊位的老板，左手指着拉丁裔男人身后一个半米高的熊猫玩偶。他也不知道为什么这里会有熊猫玩偶，而不是其他什么更有拉丁美洲特色的生物。

“九个。”深肤色的拉丁裔男人举起手比划了一下，“如果你打中了十个，可以在那些玩具里选。”帕里斯通朝着男人指的方向看去，那是一堆大约有一米高的大玩偶，有兔子、老虎，以及很多不同种类的动物。

黑发男人点了点头，再次举起枪。他的袖子卷了起来，露出了精壮的小臂。接着一切都发生得很快，他按动扳机的速度就像根本不需要花多余的时间去瞄准，只能见到靶子一个个飞快地倒了下去。

“运气不好。”十发结束后，对方放下枪，“漏了一个。”

帕里斯通注视着黑发男人的侧脸，通常来说，这样的人——有点不修边幅，说不准那种态度是傲慢还是自信，看上去很难控制——就像那种他会感兴趣的类型。“你是狙击手之类的吗？”他忍不住用半开玩笑的语气问道。

“几年前在维和部队待过一段时间。”对方说出这句话时轻描淡写的语气，就像在说 _早餐吃了鸡肉三明治_ 。

“天啊，真酷。”帕里斯通故意睁大眼睛，提高了音量，好让对方感受到自己的惊讶，“我认为我可能这辈子都要记得你了。”但是黑发男人似乎没怎么注意听这句夸张的赞扬，他转过身对摊位老板指了指那个熊猫玩偶，在拿过来之后，把它递到帕里斯通面前。

“给我的？”帕里斯通眨了眨眼睛，现在，他是真的有些惊讶了。

“是啊，”黑发男人无所谓似的耸耸肩，“我自己想要的话随时都可以拿到。”

_就是这种态度。_ “谢谢。”帕里斯通笑着接过熊猫玩偶。如果说有什么原则帮助帕里斯通活到了今天，那就是不要让别人轻易知道你真正的底牌，这也是为什么他已经十分擅长化解各种挑衅。 _但就是这种态度。_ 他莫名觉得双手发痒，产生了一种想要亲手扼死什么东西的渴望。这在他长大之后并不常发生。

“再来一次。”帕里斯通用西语对摊位老板说道，对方点了点头，没跟他要钱，似乎是默认了他和他身边的人是一起的。

“我记得你昨天还不会说西语。”黑发男人看着他，眼底闪过一丝意味不明的神色。

“今天学会了一点点，”帕里斯通笑了笑，他熟练地换上新弹匣，“我可是学得很快的。”然后举起枪。

_做得不错，帕里斯。_ 在放下枪之后，帕里斯通对自己说。他现在觉得轻松了些，脸上的笑容也更加自然起来。他本以为自己因为长期疏于练习而退步了不少，但目前看来这样简单的距离还不成问题。 _十发全中。_

黑发男人的脸上终于露出了稍有惊讶的神情，不知为什么，看着那种表情让帕里斯通感到一种前所未有的满意，愉快的颤栗感闪过他的脊背。

“你在骗我。”在看着帕里斯通指示摊位老板拿来那个蓬松的小猪玩偶时，黑发男人开口说道：“你不是新手。”

“我没有骗你。”帕里斯通接过那只猪——外形简陋，接线处还有露出的线头，但看久了也算得上可爱——并把它递给对方，“我只是学得很快。”

对方瞥了一眼，“我不要，这么大的东西拿着太麻烦了。”

“……你一直都这么直接拒绝别人的礼物吗？”

“对啊。”

两人沉默地对视了一会儿——似乎谁也不想做先把目光移开的那个人。让帕里斯通感到心烦的是他很难解读出那双深棕色的眼睛里盘旋着什么念头。是的，他很 _擅长_ 解读他人，但不能排除这世界上总是有人能比他做得更好，而且更不幸的是，他恰好撞上了那个人。那双眼睛给人的第一印象是直率，就好像里面从来没有藏着什么东西，但当它的深处印着一个金发的身影时——帕里斯通不喜欢这种感觉： _他被 **看到** 了。_

最后，帕里斯通装模作样地叹了口气，“真残忍呀。”然后他转过身去，满意地发现那几个孩子还在原来的位置。

* * *

在即将到达家门口前，帕里斯通最后看了一眼手机确认时间，六点钟。他慢慢降下车的速度，为拐上坡道做准备。突然，一个熟悉的人影吸引了他的注意力。

“梅路艾姆夫人，”帕里斯通停在那人旁边，摇下车窗，笑着打招呼，“晚上好。”

“啊，是帕里斯通啊。”娇小的日本女人也向声音的来源打招呼，“晚上好。”梅路艾姆是住在他们对面的一户人家，比帕里斯通和金更早搬进来，据说，梅路艾姆先生是某个王室的后代，数年前就与妻子一同迁到美国隐居。但他极少出门，邻居们更常见到的是梅路艾姆夫人，她每天傍晚都会和导盲犬一起出门散步。

帕里斯通每次见到她时都会上前打个招呼，他习惯与所有邻居保持良好的关系。毕竟这些人可是把他的'家'团团围住啊。

“说起来，我刚刚还遇见了金。”梅路艾姆夫人无神的眼睛望着帕里斯通，“你们两个同时回家还真罕见。”

_金比他更早到家。_ 在接收到这个信息时，帕里斯通有些惊讶。这确实很罕见。但他的语气没有透露出任何多余的情绪，“哈哈，最近我们刚好都闲下来了。”

“那就好好休息一阵吧，”女人笑了笑，然后，像突然想起什么似的，表情出现了一点变化，“对了，既然你们最近有空的话，愿意来参加明天晚上的派对吗？就在我家里——我刚刚忘记问金了。”

“当然可以。”即便对方看不见，帕里斯通还是下意识地点点头，“我会问一下他的。”虽然他能预料到他的丈夫有50%的可能性明晚没空，另外50%的可能性是不想参加社交场合。

他们又聊了一会儿（天气、室内装修、庭院除草、 **狗** ……），然后告别了彼此。帕里斯通开进自家门前的车道，看见金的摩托车停在旁边。他顿时回忆起了自己上一次提醒他的丈夫要把车停进车库里的时候，而那并不是第一次。

他听见庭院深处传来狗叫声——天色已经暗下来，但院子里的灯没有打开，所以他看不清具体的情况。但帕里斯通知道那是金正在和他们养的两只狗玩——一只叫牛奶，一只叫土豆，是金根据毛色起的名（这确实很随意，但金拒绝使用帕里斯通想出的任何出自古典文学作品或历史人物的名字。“如果我是一只狗，”他的丈夫居然能一脸严肃地看着他说出这句话，帕里斯通有时真对金·富力士突然幼稚的一面感到难以置信，“看到一只叫'凯撒'的狗，我绝对会笑破肚皮的。”）。那两条狗是几年前金捡回来的，虽然后来大部分时间照顾它们的都是帕里斯通，但金莫名有一种能与小动物更亲近的能力，两个毛绒绒的小家伙每次见到金回家都比见到帕里斯通热情得多。

帕里斯通沉默地看了一会儿笼罩在阴影中的庭院，然后转回头，把车驶进车库里。

他走进家门，一路打开灯光，亮度的提高倒是让他的心情更好了些。他把外套和领带都脱下来丢在客厅沙发上，解开衬衫领口的第一颗扣子，然后习惯性地走向留声机——那是一台老式留声机，三年前金从欧洲的某个杂货市场带回来的，当时他惊讶地发现这台看上去像个古董的机器还能继续使用，虽然音质远比不上现代产品，但帕里斯通莫名喜爱那些工整和弦中的杂音——他像往常一样打开了留声机，在贝多芬的陪伴下走向厨房。

事实上在婚姻初期他们并没有讨论过谁负责做饭，但金只能做出那种只有在野外生存时才会吃的东西，久而久之，就变成帕里斯通揽过了所有的责任。倒不是说他就擅长烹饪——帕里斯通看了一眼微波炉，还有六分钟——他们的晚餐大部分都不是帕里斯通亲手做的，但金从来不知道 _因为他并不在乎更不用说往烤箱或微波炉里看。_ 帕里斯通觉得他的丈夫大概也吃不出加热食品和现做食品的区别，金对食物的唯一意见只有那些高级餐厅里摆盘精致的东西都是消费主义的骗局。

当帕里斯通洗干净一个苹果，并从厨具台上抽出水果刀时，金的脑袋探进了厨房。

“帕里斯，”他问道，怀里还抱着一只狗，是牛奶，“我的游戏卡带都到哪去了？”

帕里斯通微笑着看了看他的丈夫，又看了看狗，想起上一次提醒金不要抱着刚在草地上打滚过的狗走进房子里的时候，而那并不是第一次。

“周三我请人搞过大扫除。”金发男人动作优雅地切下一小片苹果，“可能是放在二楼书房左手边第一个柜子里了吧。”那是专门给金的游戏卡带留的位置，但金更喜欢使用一楼客厅里的大屏幕玩游戏，所以对他来说更熟悉的地方是一楼客厅的沙发、茶几、柜子以及任何可以收纳的空间。

金点了点头，走进厨房，“今晚吃什么？”他问道，但语气听起来并不是很关心。

“菲利牛排。”帕里斯通微笑着把那片苹果放进嘴里，看着黑发男人打开放零食的柜子，拿出两袋薯片，而狗在他的胳膊里快活地摇着尾巴。

金消失在厨房门后的五分钟之后，帕里斯通听见贝多芬的《第7号交响曲》停下了，接着传来了Xbox开机的声音。他拿起刀，干脆利落地一下将苹果切成均匀的两半——这就是他们的晚餐中会由帕里斯通亲手做的部分。

* * *

帕里斯通把赢来的玩具都送给那几个孩子之后，转回身来，看到黑发男人仍然站在原地等他，双手插在口袋里。他并不意外，但依然隐隐感到高兴。

“怎么样，”他走回去，站在黑发男人面前，“你今晚有时间和我一起吃饭了吗？”对方比他矮上一些——通常来说，帕里斯通不喜欢比自己矮的类型，但不能排除这世界上总是有例外——他将目光从对方额头前两根翘起的头发上移开。

对方没有直接回答，而是看着他，问道：“你的钱包找到了吗？”

“不算找到了——但总之事情解决了。”他没打算明说是怎么解决的，对方似乎也并不感兴趣。

“但是我还挺忙的，”黑发男人转头看了看四周，像是在找什么东西，“我也不知道有没有时间。”但是他并没有离开的意思。

“这样啊，”帕里斯通嘴角扬起的弧度更大了，一股干渴感突然涌上他的喉咙，让他的声音沉了下来，“那要怎么办呢？”

黑发男人的目光最后停在另一侧摊位的一盒飞镖上，他往那个方向迈出一步，抽出盒中的一支，“会玩吗？”他朝帕里斯通那边轻轻抛过去，后者伸手接住。

帕里斯通点点头，将那支飞镖捏在手指中转了一圈，“玩过几次。”

“那就行。”黑发男人又重新抓出一把，数了数，正好九支，他递了其中四支给帕里斯通，“我可不想靠你不擅长的东西赢过你。”

“那如果我赢了，”帕里斯通站在其中一个靶子的正对面，眯起眼睛，“你就会和我一起共进晚餐吗？”他抬起手，把一支飞镖甩出去。

_十环。_

“不错啊，”黑发男人挑了挑眉，他笑了——可能是从帕里斯通见到他开始的第一次，“你从哪里学来的？”

帕里斯通耸了耸肩，“只是大学的时候经常玩。”

“是吗？”黑发男人站在他身边，对着旁边的靶子，也抬手投出一支。 _十环。_ “你在大学读什么专业？”

“艺术史。“

_十环。_

“所以是艺术类？”

_十环。_

“重点是'历史'。”

_十环。_

“我喜欢历史。”

_十环。_

“真的吗？为什么？”

_十环。_

“我喜欢死人胜过活人。”

_十环。_

帕里斯通暂停了手中的动作，他简直有一种想要大笑的冲动，“哇噢，你知道你这句话听起来有多么反社会吗？”

“只是阐述事实，”对方耸了耸肩，“我不在乎。”

“为什么你觉得死人比活人更好？”帕里斯通投出最后一支飞镖。 _十环。_

“因为简单。”黑发男人将最后一根飞镖举到眼睛的高度，像是在瞄准，“你对他们感兴趣，你研究他们的生活，就这样，死人不会提任何要求，不会用情感或道德绑架你，死人不会伤害你或被你伤害。”

“但他们不能给你回应。”帕里斯通用眼角的余光瞥了一眼对方的侧脸，那上面的表情意外严肃到让帕里斯通有些惊讶，“他们不会知道你在他们身上看到了什么，他们不会觉得快乐或惊喜，当然，也可能是怨恨与厌恶……重要的是，他们不能也不会理解你。”

“我并不想要回应。”黑发男人迅速说道，“人不能拥有一切，很多人之所以过得一塌糊涂，就是因为他们试图拥有一切，如果你想要一种生活，那你就必须放弃另一种。”帕里斯通想知道他为什么迟迟不把最后一支飞镖投出去。

四周的人来来去去，各种声音此起彼伏。但一股异样的沉默却笼罩在两人周围，像是结界一般把他们和旁边的环境隔开，分出一个只有两个人的世界。帕里斯通看向正前方的两个靶子。一边是四个十环，一边是五个十环。他不觉得最后的结果有什么悬念。

“看来要平局了呀，”他轻声说道，“怎么办呢。”

金注视着眼前的靶子，挑了挑眉，“话别说得太早。”

“你打算故意装作投不中然后输给我吗？“帕里斯通笑了，”我可不允许这种事发生。”

“我不会。”话音刚落，黑发男人就在这时投出了最后一支飞镖。落在了靶子的正中心。两秒的沉默过后，他最开始发出去的那一支落了下来，掉到地上。

“我输了。”他转过身来，看着帕里斯通，那眼神就像是擅自宣布了胜利。 _而他也确实胜利了。_

_混蛋。_ 这是帕里斯通当时产生的第一个念头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两只狗可以参考重制版里金遇到凯特的那一次贴着金狂舔（不是）的那两只狗狗。


	3. Dance Me To The End Of Love

金把摩托车刚停到路边时，感觉到口袋里的手机正在震动。他掏出来看了一眼，是帕里斯通。

帕里斯：带一盒无盐黄油回家

金：OK

回复完后，金把手机丢回口袋里。这片地方是布鲁克林拉丁裔社区内一条狭窄的街道，路上没有行人，倒是有一只被关在路边房子窗户后面的白猫在心无旁骛地舔爪子。他朝那栋房子旁边一扇不起眼的老旧铁门走去。门关着，但是没有上锁，门后是一道楼梯，两旁墙面布满了涂鸦，金往下走，来到又一扇封闭的门前，表面覆盖着一层层的涂鸦和文字，中间是一张狰狞又滑稽的人脸，像个小丑。他拉开门，那股在不通畅的空气中凝固了的发霉味道顿时扑面而来。

这地方的装潢看起来像个地下酒吧，但很让人怀疑是否真的有客人愿意来这里——卫生状况令人堪忧的桌椅，几张桌子上还摆放着不知道待了几天的空酒瓶和开封后的罐头，一个塑料桶放在角落里，被用于接住天花板上滴落的水，吧台顶上的荧光招牌只有一半的字母是亮着的，更别提空气中这股挥之不去的霉味。

吧台里没有人。但金经过那里时熟练地拿了一罐无主的啤酒，径直向这个场地里的另一个客人——也是唯一一个客人的座位走去。

他坐到正在看报纸的银发男人对面，打开罐装啤酒，从桌上放着一盘炸鱼薯条里随手抓了一把。

“味道怎么样？”凯特放下报纸，看着他的老师问道。

“像狗屎。”金嚼着炸鱼薯条，面无表情地说。

凯特将报纸工整地折了两次，然后放在桌上。“他以前也为公司做事。”他语气平淡地开始说话，就像在聊庭院除草：“直到一年前突然良心发作，本来公司对他睁一只眼闭一只眼，但最近他似乎打算跟某些人透露一些名字，可能会威胁到未来的计划，所以，公司正在考虑让他直接退休。”

金没有说话，虽然他刚刚才把薯条的味道评价为狗屎，但眼前的一盘薯条显然已经快被他消耗干净了。

凯特继续说道：“他昨天刚到纽约，明天下午会在银河都会酒店见他的一个情人，总之大概就是这样，明天上午九点联系绮多小姐，她会告诉你更具体的信息。”

金打出一个带着啤酒味的嗝，一手拿过凯特放在一旁的报纸，抖了一下，让折起的页面展开。

凯特盯了一会儿正在看报纸的黑发男人，后者对于他明显的目光没什么表示，就像是并不着急等着听对方说出所有的话，最终，在一阵心照不宣的沉默过后，凯特开口问出了那个一直萦绕在他心里的问题：“所以你终于要离婚了？”

金肉眼可见地愣了一下，然后，他将目光从报纸头版移到自己的学生身上，“你听谁说的？”

“小杰说他终于让你和帕里斯通去参加了婚姻咨询。”

“你也听到了，只是婚姻咨询。”金皱了皱眉头，“我们没打算离婚。”

“对我来说，你参加婚姻咨询比离婚更难想象。”

黑发男人耸了耸肩，灌下一口啤酒，“婚姻咨询就是狗屎。”

“哈？所以你……”突然，凯特的手机响了起来，银发男人立刻站起身，“抱歉，接个电话。”

凯特迅速走到了吧台后面，那是金视角的盲区，但是金依旧能从凯特的举动以及飘过来的只言片语中得到一些信息。三分钟后，凯特走回来，金瞥了他一眼。

“又是你女朋友？”

“是啊。”

“这次又是什么事？”

“没什么事，”凯特重新在金对面坐下，“家里的猫粮快用完了。”

“这么多年过去了她还没学会发短信吗？”

凯特微微皱了皱眉，直视着他笑得一脸不怀好意的老师，“她……她想听我的声音了。”

“噢——”金故意拖长了尾音，皱了皱鼻子，做出一个“真肉麻”的表情，“你们还真是没什么变化。”虽然说起来有些幼稚，但金有时的确很享受调侃他学生的情感关系。

凯特不打算继续和金在这个话题上纠缠，他喝了一口自己面前的果汁，转移了话题：“所以你回家了吧？”

“嗯。”金随口回道——他又抓了一把炸鱼薯条——然后突然意识到了什么似的，重新看向凯特，“怎么了，你是不是还有什么事要告诉我？”光是交代任务和询问他的婚姻问题可不至于让凯特单独把他叫到这个地方来。

“是的，”凯特点点头，“下个月我就不干了。”

“什么？”金显然没有料到凯特要说的是这句话，抓着炸鱼薯条的手下意识地松开了。

“我要辞职，我不想待在公司了。”

“为什么？”金看着凯特，试图从对方的表情中读出一些什么，但对方脸上只有一如既往的坚定，他知道这是凯特下定了决心做什么事的表情，就好像十年前那个还没有他高的银发小鬼终于同意成为他的学生一样——时光飞逝啊。“我记得你最近不是马上就要升职了？”

“我打算跟彼多求婚了。”

噢，他可没有想到是这个理由。“……你们在一起才多久啊？”

“没多久，”凯特说，“和你跟帕里斯通在一起的时间差不多长。”他学习如何面无表情地嘲讽他人这一点倒是学得很快。金想。

“五年？”

“是六年。”

“行吧，六年，所以呢？”

凯特没有立即接话，他在金审视的目光中眨了眨眼睛，过了一会儿，像是终于组织好语言说出一些重要的话似的，开口说道：“我不能在结婚以后还继续做这份工作。”他观察着金的表情变化，“我不能骗她说我要去研究美洲狮，实际上是去中东或其他地方并把那儿搞得一团糟——我认为这对于发展良好而稳定的长期亲密关系是有害的。”

金喝掉了剩下的最后一点啤酒，空金属罐落在桌面上，砸出一声清脆的声响，“现在你听起来像那些婚姻咨询师了。”

“我没有别的意思，”凯特说道，“只是想让你问问帕里斯通，能不能帮我参考一下求婚戒指和适合求婚的地点，他比较了解这些东西。”

是的，他的丈夫对纽约那些高档餐厅了如指掌。金想。帕里斯通还常常向那些名声不菲的珠宝商订制饰品，不同款式的西装袖扣塞满了家里衣帽间的一整个柜子。有一年结婚纪念日，帕里斯通送给金的礼物就是一个红宝石袖扣，但金一次也没用过——他很少有穿西装的机会，而为数不多的那些机会很难保证他的袖扣不会中途被扯下，掉落在某个找不回来的地方。

“你为什么不自己问他？”金问。

“我怕他太忙了，我上一次发邮件问他要不要来参加下周我家里的派对，他直到派对那天晚上才回复我没时间。”

“所以你认为我会知道他的时间表？”

“天啊，你们是合法配偶吧？”凯特看上去用坚强的意志力忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

“那为什么不问奇犽？我想揍敌客家的小子肯定也了解那些东西。”

“金，他才十七岁。”凯特的表情有些无奈，“我不认为他会懂得买什么订婚戒指这之类的事，而且……”银发男人停顿了一下，“他肯定会告诉小杰，我怕小杰知道了之后心情不好。”

“我觉得如果你让他最后知道的话，他的心情肯定会更糟糕。”金一边用一只手撑着下巴说道，一边把空啤酒罐慢慢捏扁，金属外壳吱呀作响，“那孩子有点过于激动了，不就是你差点被你女朋友砍断了手吗？反正你之前在蒙得维的亚也差不多断过一次。”

“我说过好几次了，那是个意外。”凯特皱起眉，“而且，什么叫不就是差点被砍断手……你和帕里斯通吵架也会到这个程度吗？”

“我们不吵架。”

“真的？那你们为什么参加婚姻咨询？”

“婚姻，凯特，”金举起被捏成一个圆饼状的金属外壳，放在眼前端详，一面对着他的学生说道：“就像我之前买的那辆1967年的雪佛莱，它是辆老车了，但依旧有很大的用处——只是需要一点点额外维护。”

“你十分钟前还说婚姻咨询是狗屎。”

“我会帮你问帕里斯的。”金像是没有听到凯特的前一句话。

凯特看着金，先是眨了眨眼睛，又叹了口气，然后才开口：“金，我必须得说实话……”

“我不想听。”

“六年过去了，”凯特当然没有理会对方的拒绝，他继续说道：“我还是没有理解你这种人当初为什么会突然和帕里斯通结婚——当然，你那时可能是因为好奇之类的，但过了六年了，你居然还没离婚，你还是那个金·富力士吧……啊！”

“如假包换。”金满意地看着被捏扁的易拉罐尸体演正中凯特的额头，笑了起来，“关心好你自己就行了，小子。”

* * *

帕里斯通选的是一家露天庭院酒吧，金略微扫了一眼，本地人和游客的数量基本相当，一些男男女女们在宽阔的院子里合着音乐跳舞，院子里还摆着一些烧烤架，底下是用简陋的铁桶装着的炭火——而且帕里斯通看起来对这里很熟悉。金一面用叉子搅着眼前的水果沙拉（它尝起来也有一股怪味道，或许是沙拉酱的缘故，但金同样不是很在乎），一面看着不远处的帕里斯通。金发男人正在吧台和一个看上去像是老板的哥伦比亚人笑着说些什么，金不太确定他们说的是英语还是西语。

金同样不太确定跟着帕里斯通来到这边是不是个正确的决定——但管它呢，他过去的人生里就没有几次选择了“正确的”决定，况且，一次约会看起来也并不违反凯特告诉他的“低调行事”的原则。

他看着帕里斯通最后从老板那里拿来了两个玻璃杯和一瓶白兰地。帕里斯通转身时恰好对上金的目光，他也朝着金笑了一下，接着走到金的对面，坐了下来。

“所以，你是做什么工作的？”帕里斯通问道，一边将拿过来的其中一只杯子放到金的面前。

金看着帕里斯通给他的杯子倒满了酒，“考古学家。”他说道。

帕里斯通挑了挑眉，看上去被引起了兴趣。“我可是第一次遇见一个考古学家。”他也给自己的杯子倒满了酒，但并不急着喝，而是把白兰地放到一边，十指交叉起来支撑着下巴，眼神好奇地望向金，“跟我说说，你们平时都做些什么？”那张脸上的表情有些太过完美无瑕了。金想。有时看起来甚至像是故意伪饰出来的东西——或者，至少有一部分是。就好像表情的主人已经无比习惯于先用伪装好的情绪示人。

但是他又在心里问了一次自己在不在乎。答案是不。

“躺在骷髅边上睡觉，”金拿起眼前的酒杯，面无表情地说道：“跟墓室里的幽灵搏斗。”

帕里斯通大笑起来，“听起来真有意思。”金发现他笑——尤其是笑得很开心时——某种程度上，那算是一个标准的、完美的、英俊的笑容，但或许正因为如此，才带着某种不真实感。帕里斯通的样貌已经很年轻，金估计他大概也就二十五岁左右，但他大笑（而不是那种礼貌性的微笑）时看上去更像个孩子（对金这种年纪的人来说，二十岁也已经能被称作“孩子”）。

酒杯本来容量就不大，金一口就能喝干，他放下空杯子，也问道：“你又是做什么工作的？”

“金融行业。”帕里斯通回答道。

“啊，”金拿过白兰地，给自己重新倒满一杯酒，“听起来有点意思。”

“我知道你觉得没意思，”帕里斯通耸了耸肩，表示无所谓，“没关系，我也不觉得它很有意思——当然，我也不讨厌它，只是这份工作能帮我达成一些目标。”

“什么目标，掌控世界经济？”

“没那么夸张，”他显然又有些被金逗乐了，“我只是擅长这份工作，而且回报很不错。”

“你说你大学读的是艺术史，我还以为你从事的也是相关的工作。”

“或许就像你说的，我为了一种生活不得不放弃另一种。”帕里斯通歪了歪脑袋，枫糖色的眼睛注视着金的双眼，而金也毫不避讳地回望那个眼神，“你呢，你有为现在的生活放弃过什么吗？”帕里斯通轻声问道。金还没读出那个眼神里都有什么，但他也有些好奇这样的对视最终会通往哪里。

“有。”金简短地回答道。他看出了帕里斯通期待着他继续说下去，但是他什么也没打算说。看着那双眼睛里的情绪慢慢由好奇转为失望（或许还有一点点恼火），并且被眼睛的主人小心翼翼地藏起来。

交谈到这里就暂停了，两人都不再说话，只是喝酒，并十分默契地不再看彼此。一瓶白兰地很快就见了底，天色也渐渐暗了下来，深灰色的云层聚集在高处，似乎预示着一场暴雨的来临，不少客人开始离开庭院，坐进屋子里。四周的人越来越少，只留下曲调忧郁的背景音乐蔓延在低压的空气中，歌词讲述着恋人们用栀子花向彼此表达爱意的故事。

帕里斯通倒走了最后一点酒，但他似乎并没有打算喝下。他双手端起酒杯，放在眼前端详着最后剩下的那半杯液体，玩味的表情像是在欣赏一颗宝石。

金没有说话。他想看看帕里斯通接下来会做些什么。

天空中闪过一道亮光。“你会跳舞吗？”同时，帕里斯通突然开口问道，打破了沉默。

金看着他，“不会。”

帕里斯通笑了。终于，他站起身来，将那半杯白兰地倒进一旁内里的炭火还未完全熄灭的铁桶里，火光立刻跃升起来，跳出金属容器的边缘。他饶有兴致地注视着这个场景，就像是仍然会为这种原始的热量而感到兴奋的小孩。

等到火势渐弱，他才转回头来，对着金伸出一只手，“那愿意让我教你吗？”庭院里的光线肉眼可见地愈发昏暗。

金挑了挑眉毛，几秒后，选择搭上了帕里斯通的手。帕里斯通皮肤的温度比他想象的要更高一些。

“为什么我要跳女步？”在对方把手搭上他的腰时，金忍不住问道。

“天啊，你就是在意这个吗？”帕里斯通的表情看上去又无奈又想发笑，他停顿了一会儿，然后罕见地换成颇为认真的语气解释道：“女步对于初学者来说更容易——你跟着我的节奏就好。”

金不再说话了，他跟着帕里斯通的步伐——平心而论，对方确实是一个非常好的交谊舞教练，引导很明晰，也十分照顾舞伴，有好几次在金差点踩到他的脚时都化险为夷。帕里斯通大概是用了香水——对于帕里斯通这样的人来说，金并不觉得奇怪——他们之间的距离不过就十几厘米，金能嗅到对方脖颈上传来一种类似柠檬或柑橘之类的香味，通常男性很少选择果香作为常用香型（凯特偶尔也会用，多半是木质香，一旦金闻到了他的学生身上那股味道，他就知道凯特今天一定是要去约会了），但这味道出现在帕里斯通身上似乎莫名的合适。

帕里斯通的呼吸偶尔掠过他的耳朵。金歪了歪脑袋，看着帕里斯通的嘴唇，那唇角的弧度从几分钟前就没有改变过。

“别人都在看着我们呢。”帕里斯通拉近了一些距离，贴在金的耳边小声说道。金能感觉到对方在无声地发笑，温热的气息惹得他的脖颈有些痒，但他没有避开。天空中响起了一阵沉闷的雷声。

他们确实太引人注目了。两个男人在即将下起雨的庭院里跳舞。金的眼角余光瞥到了屋里的其他客人们投过来的目光。“你在意这个吗？”他问帕里斯通。他倒不是很在意——要知道他做过的那些引人注目的事可比这种程度严重多了。

“嗯哼，”帕里斯通的声音听起来很愉快，“不。”他说。他带着金转了一圈，避开已经开始落下的雨滴，躲到一旁的屋檐下。

“真扎人。”帕里斯通闭上了眼睛，他的嘴唇轻轻蹭过金的下巴，在对方的嘴边落下吻，“你应该把胡子刮干净。”他的声音很轻，像是在梦中呓语，其中又有沙哑的情欲在蠢蠢欲动。他们都停下了脚步。雨声和雷声倾泻而下，盖过了愈发焦急的喘息。金的手指穿插进了帕里斯通的发间，下一秒便收紧，用力地扯住了那头柔软的金发，帕里斯通皱了皱眉，但没有停下与对方唇齿相缠的动作。他的身体往前推了一步，金的后背闷声撞在了屋子的木质外墙上。

“你真是太让人恼火了。”在模糊的光线中，帕里斯通嘴角的弧度消失了（ _终于。_ 金想。），取而代之的是一种金第一次见到的表情——一闪而过，但是金 ** _看到_** 了——恶毒的、残酷的（ _也很性感，比他平时那种面具一般的友好微笑更甚_ ）。金此前没有想象过帕里斯通露出这样的神情，但却意外地感到合适，就好像对方那副表皮下的模样本该是那副样子。帕里斯通的右手掌心贴着金的侧颈——颈部动脉的位置，金能感受到那里的血管正在泊泊跳动着。“我真想在这里就杀了你。”帕里斯通低声说道。他们贴得很近，在外人看来或许更像是伴侣之间的亲密低语。然而让金感到有趣的是，这句话里的威胁意味在他听来居然很真实。 _但是你杀不了我。_ 金想。

“我以为这应该是我的台词。”黑发男人说，他伸手抓住了帕里斯通的手腕，满意地看到对方的表情开始微微扭曲，“但你杀不了我，帕里斯，你 ** _根本不知道_** 我有什么样的能力。”金感到一股热流涌向他的腹部下方——他硬了，而他知道帕里斯通也是。

帕里斯通的眼睛在夜里显现在金眼中的是灰色，但却依旧显得很亮，简直像是要化作烧起的白焰。“上楼。”最后，金发男人声音沙哑地说。

* * *

在看到梅路艾姆太太时，金甚至把车停了下来，打算等着她先走远。然而梅路艾姆太太的导盲犬已经发现了他（动物们对他一直有一种天生的喜爱，大多数情况下这很有帮助，但事物总有两面性），并冲着他叫起来——当然，是以一种欣喜而友好的方式——女人即刻转过身来，无神的双眼望着金的方向，“是金吗？”

“晚上好。”金只得把摩托车慢慢往前开了一些，停在梅路艾姆夫人身边。倒不是他对她有什么意见，这位和蔼的太太经常会给邻居们送一些烘焙饼干，金觉得那至少比帕里斯通烤的好吃得多。金只是不想和任何邻居打招呼，并且把时间浪费在闲聊一些毫无意义的话题上。

“一听见这种摩托车的引擎声就知道是你了。”梅路艾姆太太笑了起来，“真难得啊，你居然回来了。”

“嗯啊。”金抓了抓头发闷声应道，同时瞪了在一旁摇尾巴的导盲犬一眼。

他们又聊了一会儿（天气、工作、孩子、 **狗** ……），然后金借口还要喂家里的两个小东西而离开了。当他把摩托车停在自家熟悉的车道上时，终于松了一口气。

他走进庭院，远远地就看见两条颜色不同的小狗抱在一起滚来滚去，嘴角不禁上扬起来。他拍了拍手，小动物们似乎注意到了他这边，变得更加兴奋了，开始冲着他的方向大叫。

金一走近小动物们可以到达的最远距离，牛奶就直接扑到了他身上，而土豆在他的脚边转来转去。“好孩子。”他解开两条狗链，然后坐到了地上，揉搓着两只小狗的脑袋。帕里斯通把它们照顾得很好。金抚摸着小狗们顺滑的毛发想。

这两个小家伙是三年前他从中亚某个已经几乎是废墟的城市带回来的，凯特没法再收养它们，因为他家里已经养了三只猫，自然就只能由金带回去。但把它们带回美国的过程也没有多么顺利（他至今还是难以接受他能让自己一个大活人用各种非法的方式离开国境，却没法让两只狗通过海关，后来金不得不跨越十几个小时的时差把帕里斯通从睡梦中吵醒，让帕里斯通帮忙），所幸它们现在都成长得很健康。

和狗狗们在草地上玩了几分钟后，金听见了帕里斯通的车的引擎声。又过了一会儿，屋子里的灯亮了，金拍了拍两只狗的脑袋，准备把它们重新栓起来，但牛奶却总是试图挣脱项圈，多方纠缠之后，金只得先把它抱起来，然后走进屋子里。

帕里斯通把一楼的灯全都打开了，金知道他喜欢明亮的地方。他看见帕里斯通的西装外套和领带被甩在沙发上，又转头看了一圈，没有看到上一次（或许是半个月前）他打完之后随手放在茶几上（或者随便哪里）的《荒野大镖客2》。于是他朝厨房门口走去。

“帕里斯，”他的脑袋探进了厨房，“我的游戏卡带都到哪里去了？”

他的丈夫微笑地盯着他看了一会儿，手中拿着的刀切下一片苹果，“周三我请人搞过大扫除，可能是放在二楼书房左手边第一个柜子里了吧。”

金点了点头，走进厨房，“今晚吃什么？”他一边问着，一边走到零食柜前，打开看了看，最后挑了两袋薯片。

“菲利牛排。”帕里斯通在他身后说道。

“嗯。”金随口回道，然后揣着狗和薯片走出了厨房。

金从二楼把Xbox搬了下来（并且把客厅的留声机关掉），正准备开机时，突然想起了他忘记买帕里斯通交代他的有盐（还是无盐？）黄油，而帕里斯通也没问。狗坐在他脚边摇着尾巴。

* * *

他们躺在昏暗的卧室里，似乎谁也不想说话。金的身体有些疲惫，但精神却意外的清醒。他注视着天花板上的黑暗，能感觉到帕里斯通在他身边平静地呼吸。

“介意我抽烟吗？”帕里斯通突然开口问道。

“不介意。”金说。

然后他听见帕里斯通和他拉开了距离，接着是衣物被窸窸窣窣翻动的声音，过了一会儿，对方重新躺回原位，黑暗中亮起一点火光。

“说点什么吧。”过了几秒，帕里斯通吐出一口烟圈，又说道。

“你想听我说什么。”

“随便什么。”

金沉默了一会儿，就在这段时间里帕里斯通百无聊赖地摸上金的手，抚摸着金的指关节（“茧。”他像是自言自语般说道，“你经常在外头工作，是吧？”）。最后，金开口说道：“这可能是从我18岁在墨西哥试过Loremipsum Teonanacatl以来最爽的一次。”

帕里斯通顿时被呛到了，他转过身去咳了好几声，然后慢慢转为低声的笑，“你认真的吗？”

“你说呢？”

“Loremipsum Teon......”帕里斯通试着读了一下，并在舌头打结之前放弃了说出完整的名字，“那是什么？”

“一种迷幻蘑菇，”金说，“能让人感觉很好，但我第一次试的时候出了点意外，后来吐了好几天——我试过很多种致幻食物，我了解它们，那次实在是不小心了。”他也不知道自己为什么突然想和帕里斯通说这些事，也许是先前的性爱让他的警惕松弛了一些。

“嗯哼。”帕里斯通没有评价，只是发出一声敷衍的鼻音，又吐出一口烟雾，“你要一根吗？”他问道。

“不用。”

“你不抽烟？”

“不，对身体不好。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”帕里斯通这一次学会了先把肺里的烟都吐出来再开始笑，“你不抽烟的理由就是对身体不好？”他一直笑个不停，让金莫名地感到有些头痛。

“你经常抽烟吗？”

“只是偶尔。”帕里斯通停顿了一下，“特殊的时候。”

“人生值得为之去死的事虽然不少，抽烟可不算其中之一。”

“在雨林里吃毒蘑菇差点死掉是值得的吗？”

“我说过了，那是场意外——我也没有差点死掉。”

“听你说这些话真有意思，”帕里斯通慢慢转过身，将烟从右手换到左手，然后用左手手肘半支撑起身子，看着金，“毕竟你看起来就像是既抽烟又喝酒的那种类型。”窗外几缕光线倔强地透过窗帘照进来，将金的眼里帕里斯通的轮廓笼上一层发亮的边缘。帕里斯通眯着眼睛笑起来，右手亲昵地抚摸着金裸露的肩膀。

“那是你看人的眼光不行，”金瞥了他一眼，“我不抽烟，其实也很少喝酒，大概一个月才喝一次。”

“听上去你会是个好丈夫。”

“你心目中好丈夫的标准是不是太低了。”金伸手捉住对方那只想要往他的胸口摸去的手。

帕里斯通干脆任由金握住自己的手，也不再动作，“你知道我还是分得清西语里朋友和丈夫的发音对吧？”

“知道。”

金发男人停顿了一下。“你结婚了吗？”然后，他的语气里又重新带上了那种极易令人不悦的调侃意味，“或者，有恋人吗？”

“你在想什么，”金在黑暗中皱起了眉，“我看起来像是结了婚的——那种结了婚还会出来和第一次见面的人上床的家伙吗？”帕里斯通没有回应，只是低声地笑，让金忍不住开始考虑用点什么方式堵上这个人的嘴。

“你结婚了吗？”金反问。

“是的。”

“骗子。”

“你可没资格说我是骗子。”帕里斯通低下头，朝着金的脸缓缓吐出最后一口烟雾，后者没有避开，“你也不叫凯特，对吧？”他把剩下的烟头掐灭在床头柜上。

“你看起来完全就像是那种结了婚之后还会出去乱搞的人。”金答非所问。

“是的，我是。”帕里斯通微笑地看着金支起身子，重新跨坐在他的身上，当金的右手摁在他的胸口时，他感到心脏像是被追捕的猎物一般跳得越来越快，“别告诉我丈夫。”


	4. 当他们谈论婚姻时，他们谈些什么

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原创角色（有参考）

金觉得身后有人在看他，他睁开眼睛，在镜子里看见他的丈夫捧着一杯热气腾腾的液体,站在盥洗室门口，身上还穿着睡袍。

“工作？”金发男人歪着头倚靠在门框上，脸上的笑容似乎因为困意还未完全散去显得有些疏懒——也更加放松。

“嗯。”金应了一声，低头吐掉嘴里的水。帕里斯通现在通常不会问他太多的问题，他也没必要详细回答，用发掘、断代、探方之类（帕里斯通并不感兴趣）的考古学名词来替代窃听、跟踪、刺杀（当然，有时他的确是要去做他实际跟帕里斯通说的那些事）。

帕里斯通抿了一口手中的咖啡，看着镜子里的黑发男人动作粗鲁地用毛巾抹着脸，继续问道：“晚上还回来参加梅路艾姆家的派对吗？”

金在脑袋里快速计算了一下。“嗯。”如果目标在下午按时出现，那么他基本可以在派对开始前——晚上九点之前处理掉，大概也可以回来吃晚饭。其实现在回想起来，他也有些诧异昨晚帕里斯通提起这件事时他居然答应得很容易（也许有一些惯性的对话，像是“为什么？”“因为梅路艾姆夫人办了一个派对，并且想要邀请她亲爱的邻居？”“一定得去？”“不一定，但是——”之类的，金没有费力去回想，但总体来说他答应这件事还是比过去一些类似的场景容易得多），但他也比较容易地说服了自己：第一，东欧的事情结束之后，他暂时没了短期目标（长期目标依旧存在，但那是另外一回事），在下一次离开纽约之前他确实可以找个方式放松一下，平心而论，梅路艾姆夫人是个好邻居，派对上的饼干应该也会很好吃。第二，如果他想离开，随时可以穿过马路回家睡觉，至少比从前跟着帕里斯通去上东区参加那些装模作样的宴会好受多了；第三，他确实忘了给帕里斯通带有盐黄油，并且把刚在草地上打过滚、浑身沾满了草屑的狗带进了屋里，金暂时还不想分出精力去应对如果他拒绝后两人之间可能更为恶化的关系。

“我应该也会回来吃晚饭。”金把毛巾挂到一边，转过身朝门口走去。

“我受宠若惊了。”帕里斯通挑了挑眉毛，注视着他的丈夫自然地拿过他手中的咖啡，以及对方吞咽时喉结的上下移动。

“味道不错。”金把剩下的半杯咖啡还给帕里斯通，“就是有点甜了。”

“你喜欢吗？”帕里斯通说话时突然朝金的头发伸出手——后者没有避开——然后捏出一根白色的短线，金不知道那是什么时候蹭到的，或许是毛巾掉线了，或许是枕头上或其他哪里的线头，“这是牙买加蓝山和一种哥伦比亚深度烘焙的咖啡豆的混合。”

“你可以多买一些。”

“我会的，”帕里斯通缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，“晚上见。”也许是终于好好休息了一晚的缘故（也许只是因为帕里斯通现在还犯着困，没有足够的精力支撑起任何怀有深意的表情，他看上去过不了十分钟又要回去睡一趟回笼觉，如果金没记错，帕里斯通那边的床头灯昨晚大概亮到了凌晨四点——但金已经习惯了在有干扰的环境里入睡），金感觉到他们之间的气氛比昨天轻松了一些。在长时间的工作之后，他和帕里斯通都会比平时更容易被点燃——他们不会真正 **吵架** ，不会像夸张的真人秀里那样，手舞足蹈并大声朝彼此吼叫着毫无逻辑的台词，大部分时候他们 **交谈** ，但在旁观者看来气氛估计不怎么友好，几个月前小杰来拜访时偶然撞见这一场景，一星期后凯特发短信问他，为什么小杰提到他和帕里斯通让小杰“非常不舒服”（或许这也是为什么他的儿子无比坚持他们应该去一次婚姻咨询——天杀的凯特还以为小杰撞见了他们俩在做爱）。

“晚上见。”金回道，刚一说完，就被帕里斯通拉过去交换了一个潦草的吻。

金到达自己的办公室时正好九点。 _上班时间。_ 他想。他的办公室和他上一次（半个月前）见到时没什么不同，被清洁工打扫得一尘不染（或许清洁工移动了几次绿植的位置，他不记得了），安静地依偎在摩天大楼的角落里，与邻近它的兄弟姐妹们一起担当着某个遍布全美的考古研究机构纽约分部的角色（实际上，这个事实有一半是真的，金确实喜欢在这里完成他的一些小爱好的研究，这里相对来说安全、宽敞、干净、舒适，没有人打扰，为什么不呢？）。

凯特的办公室就在他旁边，但是那扇门紧闭着。

金坐到电脑桌前，让那台机器的摄像头扫描他的虹膜，他几乎闭着眼睛都能完成所有步骤了——打开系统，输入密码，解开加密文件，打开加密聊天，诸如此类。几分钟后，绮多·约克夏的脸出现在屏幕上。

“你来了。”绮多简单地打了个招呼，然后马上进入正题，“艾略特·多古，也许你记得这个人，他很优秀，和你差不多同一时间在蒙得维的亚待过。”

是个法国姓氏。金想。他记得在他和凯特去蒙得维的亚做收尾工作之前，负责那边的是另一位同僚，但金从来没有见过他，也不知道他叫什么。不过从当时的情况来看，他确实做得天衣无缝（至于为什么在这种情况下凯特还差点丢掉一只手，那就是另一个故事）。

“他的航班预计下午两点左右会到肯尼迪机场，但我们不知道他会不会直接去酒店，跟踪的人不敢跟得太紧——我说过了，他很优秀，前两次甚至直接打电话来总部……”

“等一下，”金突然打断了绮多的话，“他就是那个直接打电话给尼特罗说‘把那几个跟踪我的白痴叫回去，换几个更好的来’的人吗？我好像听凯特提到过。”

“是的，”绮多透过电子屏幕看着金，挑起一边眉毛，“你那是什么表情？”

“我什么表情？”

“你觉得这很好笑。”

“这确实很好笑。”

“这并不好笑，”绮多皱起眉头，“我们还不了解他知道的所有信息，但从目前了解的内容来看，如果他把那些消息放出去，那么很多地方的工作都要重新开始——那些消息里可能也包括关于你的。”

“我明白了。”金翻看着电脑屏幕上艾略特·多古的档案，对方是个年轻的男人（这年头 _干这一行_ 的人都在越来越年轻了），金发，蓝眼睛，很英俊（但并不是那种看起来非常男子气概的英俊——金发誓自己没有联想到谁），“所以，要杀了他吗？”金问道。

“是的。”绮多立刻回答。

“为什么这么急着杀了他？这样的人，“金瞥了一眼屏幕右侧那双蓝眼睛，”我以为先搞清楚他知道哪些信息会更有用。”

“如果你能问出一些事来更好，但我不确定我们是不是还有多余的时间，以及他会不会说。”

“你能肯定他没有交代过别人‘如果我死了就把这些消息放出去’这之类的事？”

“某种程度上，他非常谨慎，据我们所知，他生活中唯一亲近的人只有他的女友——也就是他今天要见的那个人，我们不认为他还会告诉别人这种事，也许他们今天也并不是单纯的男女约会。”

“但为什么是银河都会酒店？他们完全可以在那些不需要身份证明的汽车旅馆见面。”

“你真的有很多疑问。”

“我只是保持谨慎。”

“人都有弱点，金，“绮多的表情看上去已经不太想跟金继续这段刨根问底的对话，但她还是维持着正常的语气说了下去，”再出色的人也一样，所以我说他的谨慎只是“某种程度上”——艾略特·多古的弱点就是喜欢追求生活品质，他宁愿冒着坐牢的风险也要想方设法订五星级酒店——而且他太过自信自己不会被抓到。”

“跟我说说他的女朋友。”金打开另一份档案。那个女人在照片里显得很苍白，面无表情，眼窝深陷，但还是能看出拥有姣好的容貌。

“露娜·多古，事实上他们没有结婚，但她还是改了姓氏。”金和帕里斯通结婚六年了，但从一开始他们就没有任何一个人提过改姓，金喜欢自己的姓氏，帕里斯通也一样，况且他们谁都不在意姓氏这种本质上无关紧要的琐事。“她是法国人，是个画家，履历里没有什么值得注意的地方，可能除了有一个与众不同的男朋友之外，另外她似乎不怎么会说英语，好几次我们听到她和艾略特交流都是用法语，有时候甚至用意大利语或拉丁语。”

金点了点头，“这也就是为什么你们要找我。”

“我们总不可能同时找个同声传译。”

“也要杀了她吗？”

绮多停顿了一下，“我想需要。”

“我已经想不起来上一次'公司'这么急着杀一个人——两个，是什么时候了。”金面无表情地说。他感觉到口袋里的手机震动了一下，但没有拿出来看。

“你总是有太多的问题，你应该庆幸现在回答问题的人是我。”

“我总得有个跟我丈夫解释的理由，“金耸了耸肩，对绮多压抑着恼火的视线视而不见，”否则他会闻出来我身上的血腥味的。”

“那你回家之前可以先在酒店的浴缸里洗干净，我想你的丈夫再怎么样也不可能有狗的鼻子。”

“你可不知道他有多大的能耐。”

绮多不想再理会金的话，直接把话题拉回她想说的事情上：“他们住在银河都会酒店670号房，登记用的假名是卡利古拉……你那又是什么表情？”

“什么样的人会用罗马史上著名暴君的名字做假名？”

“噢，我没注意到这个，”她语气敷衍地说，“总之，到了那边有我们的同事接应你。”

金听出了绮多没有说出口的内容，“你的意思是这次凯特不会和我一起去。”

“凯特请假了。”

“为什么？”

“他说他得陪女朋友去医院。”

“他的女朋友怀孕了吗？”

“……我不知道，不过据他所说似乎是急性肠胃炎。”绮多的脸上一闪而过一个欲言又止的表情——但她只是停顿了几秒，最后还是说了，“就算他是你一手带大的学生，你也不可能永远都带着他，况且他不是马上就要辞职了？”

金没有回答。他只是不喜欢和不熟悉的人一起工作，尤其是重要的工作。不过无所谓，他自己一个人也干得来。

“另外，我听凯特说你和帕里斯通去参加婚姻咨询了。”

天啊，可别 _又是这个话题_ 。“你们除了八卦同事的私生活之外就没什么更重要的事可做了吗？”金皱起眉，嘲讽的话几乎是防御性地从他的嘴里涌了出来，“比如去给那些除了英语什么也听不懂的人找个同声传译？”

“我当然一点都不想关心你的私生活，”屏幕另一端的人看上去有点被金的态度惹恼了，她的脸色顿时沉了下来，但嘴上依旧尽力保持着冷静的专业态度，“我只关心你的工作水平会不会被你的心情影响，如果你需要，公司可以让你放一段长假修复一下婚姻关系。”

“我不需要，可以了吗？”

“随你便吧。”绮多皱了皱眉，在离开之前指着金说道：“换身衣服——西装，你现在这么穿绝对会被酒店门童拦下来。”

* * *

“你说什么？”

“我说我要结婚了。”

“你要结婚了？”凯特看着金的表情就像是看到了外星人假扮成了他的老师，他呆坐了好一会儿，然后才慢慢回过神来，“呃，是上次来找你的那个……”

“是。”金迅速地回答道，一面用力而迅速地打着眼前的沙袋，细密的汗珠聚集在他长期经历着风吹日晒的皮肤上。

“小杰知道吗？”

“我等会儿发短信告诉他。”

“发短信？”凯特的语气里是极度的难以置信。

“是上次在摩洛哥你的耳朵被震坏了吗？”金停下了挥拳的动作，用脖子上的毛巾擦了擦眼前的汗水，“为什么我每说一句话你都要重复一遍？”

“是啊，我的父亲要结婚了，然而他只是给我发了一条短信告诉我这件事。”凯特干巴巴地说道，“听起来真棒。”

“这不就是即时通讯的用处？他现在人在加州，难道你要我亲自飞到西海岸打断他和揍敌客家那个小基佬的沙滩约会？”

“至少你要……”凯特刚想说话，他的手机就响了起来，“抱歉，接个电话。”他站起身朝门外走去。金透过窗户看着凯特的背影。他记得那不是凯特平时用的手机铃声——是专属的。

“那是谁？”等凯特重新走进健身房时，金立刻问道。

“什么？”凯特一瞬间没反应过来，茫然地盯着金，但很快意识到了金问的是什么，他移开了目光，“我女朋友。”

“你女朋友？”金挑了挑眉，“你什么时候有的女朋友？”

“上个月。”金回想了一下，上个月凯特一直都待在纽约——他受了比较严重的伤，所以大部分时间都在医院里，他的女友难道是那个小个子医生？

“你们认识多久了？”

“你一定要问得这么仔细吗？”凯特皱起眉，迟疑了几秒，但最后还是老实回答道：“一个多月吧。”

“也就是说你们根本没认识多久就在一起了。”

“总比认识才三个月就结婚好一些。”

金耸了耸肩，似乎不打算直接回话。“来打一场。”他拿过旁边挂着的另一副拳套，丢给凯特，“让我看看你现在的水平。”

凯特接住了拳套，又问道：“他的背景调查在公司那里通过了吗？”

“当然。”金还记得看到的帕里斯通的档案，那上面内容并不多。帕里斯通·希尔，出生在威斯康星州（这让金颇有些意外，在他的印象中威斯康星基本等同于牧场和大雪，而他本以为帕里斯通应该是在像纽约这种地方长大的），父亲是牧场主，母亲是当地小学的教师，家族里没有人有犯罪记录或从事敏感职业，本科靠奖学金读了艺术史（据金所知，那所大学的艺术史专业非常有名），然后又去了某所名校拿了一个经济学学位，他很聪明，在职场一路顺风，除此之外实在没什么值得注意的内容。噢，他还看到了一张他丈夫在寄宿学校毕业时的照片，他不确定帕里斯通还有没有留着那张照片，估计没有，那上面帕里斯通对着镜头微笑，除了长相更稚嫩一些之外，和现在几乎没什么差别。

“那你要办婚礼吗？”

“不办，我只是通知一下你们。”公司，米特，凯特，小杰。金不喜欢婚礼，而帕里斯通对此完全无所谓，他们并没有在这个话题上起什么争执。

“那为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“我是说，总得有什么必须结婚的理由吧？”凯特套好了拳套，两个拳头相对着轻轻拍了拍，像是在测试拳套的厚度和弹性，“说实话，我完全没法想象你居然会结婚——我还醒着吗？”

“等我打你一拳你就知道了。”金往后退了一步，摆好准备进攻的姿势。

“你对他是有什么企图吗？”

“我看起来像那种人吗？”

“非常像。”

“……”

凯特也退了一步，直视着金，眼神开始变得专注，但依旧没有闭上嘴，“你真的知道结婚代表着什么吗？”

“你现在又想和我探讨婚姻观了？”

“我甚至都不认为你会有什么婚姻观——我不认为你的脑子里会有‘婚姻’这种概念。”

“你可以说我没有，”金的下半边脸被护在他的拳头后面，他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着凯特，“事实上，我的确不认为我与其他人的任何关系需要一个政府机构来确认，但很遗憾，我们还是生活在一个政府存在的世界，就算是我也没法完全避开它——我还是会按时交税的。”被那双眼睛盯着，还没真正开始进攻，凯特就感到后背已经开始隐隐冒汗，但他还是调整好了姿态，随时注意着金的一举一动。

“这是什么无政府主义者的妥协吗？别说你结婚只是为了少交点税，我不会相信的。”

听见这话金莫名笑了一下，“告诉我，凯特，你认为婚姻是什么？”他向凯特试探性地打出一个勾拳，被后者躲开了。

“承诺？”

“可以这么说吧，”金再快速地打出一个刺拳，凯特立刻伸出手挡住，金没有用全力，这一拳力道并不大，“什么样的承诺？”

“很多，”凯特找准时机，也朝金打了一拳，但是没有打中目标，“生活？财产？”

“在法律这个机器的维持下，婚姻几乎是人类社会最重要的契约之一，虽然它依旧有很多缺点，不过现在先不说这个。”金歪了歪脑袋，看上去一点儿也没有对抗性运动中的紧张感，他灵活地躲过年轻人的几次进攻，同时也没有停止说话，“结婚的双方没有血缘关系，但通过这项契约，可以让对方成为与自己在法律意义上最紧密的人，甚至超过父母、兄弟姐妹和子女——嗯，虽然这些身份对我来说其实也没什么特殊意义——你的结婚对象将成为除了你之外，在几乎一切事务上的紧急联系人与第一顺位的决定者，这简直就像分享命运。”

“听起来你只是在阐述婚姻的内容……而不是你为什么会结婚。”

“如果要让你选择，凯特，你会选什么样的人？这个人离你如此之近，不光是法律上，他或她也许每晚就睡在你的身边，随时可以割开你的喉咙。”几分钟后，金似乎有点玩腻了，于是停止了散漫的节奏，毫不留情地朝凯特甩出一个短直拳，打得凯特退后了几步。

“……你把婚姻说得真恐怖。”

金点了点头，“某种程度上，它确实是，但这方面倒并不是能让我不想结婚的理由。”

“……我不知道，你的问题没法用几句话回答，我不确定我是否愿意签订这种契约，”凯特的呼吸节奏已经开始紊乱，他勉强躲避着金的进攻，“……我也不确定如果到了选择的那一刻，我又是否真的能做出符合我本意的决定……人们有时会因为荷尔蒙被冲昏头脑。”

“嗯？你是在暗示什么吗？”

“我没有，”凯特被击中了，他用右手挡住，但依旧忍不住露出了一个颇为痛苦的表情，“不过你们确实才认识三个月。”

“三个月足够了，我很擅长看人。”金最后用一个左勾拳把凯特撂倒在地，“起来，小子——况且，虽然有些麻烦，但还有离婚这条路。”

“……而你刚刚还在大谈婚姻的承诺？”凯特很快重新站了起来，但他看上去已经有些精疲力竭了。

“我只说那很重要，但我没说那是永久的，没什么东西是永久的。”金快速地俯下身子，钻到凯特的拳头底下，并打中了对方的身体，“你知道，我的兴趣往往消退得很快。”

“……我发现我被你绕进去了。”凯特皱了皱眉，他打中了金的肩膀，但可惜他已经没了什么力气，“你总是在谈那些沉重的东西，但事实上婚姻也包括了一起生活，一起——”

“哦，对，这就是我说的婚姻的缺点之一，但是你也知道，对我来说，那些东西只是最无关紧要的部分。”金往前走了一步，居高临下地看着被打倒在地上、大汗淋漓的凯特，装模作样地叹了口气，“你让我说太多话了，真是没什么进步。”

凯特翻了个身，望着天花板，呼出一口长长的气息，“不管那个和你结婚的先生是个什么样的人，”他举起手对着金竖了一个中指，“我已经开始同情他了。”

“把同情留给你的脸吧，”金拆下拳套，甩在地上，“你怎么就知道他的想法不是和我一样？”

* * *

帕里斯通靠在一楼的沙发上，半小时前他拉上了所有的窗帘，关了所有的灯，开始观看一部讲述中世纪宗教战争的纪录片，他今天不用‘工作’（严格来说他们不像纽约城摩天大楼里的白领一样朝九晚五且拥有法律规定的节假日，但帕里斯通选择自己给自己放假），也就懒得换下睡袍。两只狗在金离开家不久后就溜进了房子里，可能是金又忘了把它们栓上项圈——这事不是第一次发生，但它们从来不会跑远。小动物们在帕里斯通面前比在金面前安静得多，帕里斯通也就不考虑把它们赶出去——他确实有些累，并且有点难以分辨这种疲倦感究竟从何而来，但粘在沙发上的狗毛还是让他皱起了眉头——也只是皱了皱眉。

在看了一段时间后，他放在茶几上的手机响了起来，牛奶注意到了不远处的震动，好奇地朝那个方向伸出舌头，被帕里斯通用一只手摁住了脑袋。

帕里斯通看了一眼来电显示，是缪海尔。某种程度上缪海尔最初算是他招募进来的，现在他们已经差不多是平级，只不过分管不同的方面，工作内容偶有交叉。他暂停了大屏幕上的内容，摁下接听键。

“你在做什么？”对方开门见山地问道。

“在考虑给我丈夫的咖啡里下毒。”帕里斯通因为自己脱口而出的回答忍不住无声地笑了起来，狗湿漉漉的舌头正在舔着他的掌心，但他懒得把手移开。

“很幽默。”缪海尔说，“你今晚有时间吧？”

“怎么了？”

“帮我个忙。”

“找我帮忙？”帕里斯通的兴趣被挑起来了一些，“还真罕见呀。”

“你还记得卡特·维普利吧？”

“没印象。”他记得这个人是个军火商，黑色头发棕色眼睛，大概三十多岁，看起来有点像中东人，但一说话却是南欧口音。以及他应该死，但不是死在帕里斯通手上，所以他其实并不特别关心。

“他是个军火商，和牙买加人、哥伦比亚人都有生意——算了，这些都不重要，总之他想要你。”

“什么意思？”他当然知道这是什么意思，但他喜欢听对方以他不知道的前提对他解释。

“本来今晚安排了别人处理掉他——他喜欢那种玩意儿，皮鞭、滴蜡什么的，我们觉得那是个好机会——但他突然跟我们说他想要你来。”缪海尔的语气变得有些暴躁，“该死的，我也不知道出了什么毛病，可能是这家伙昨天在哪里看到你的照片了吧，比杨德请他来做过客。”

“然后你们就擅自替我答应了？”帕里斯通嘴角无声的笑容更大了，“你们没告诉他我已经结婚了吗？”

“你不是正打算毒死金·富力士吗？”

“嗯。”他躺在沙发上举起左手，借着电子屏幕的光线端详着无名指上的婚戒，“但至少不是今天。”戒指是他选的，金对此并没有兴趣，唯一的要求只有不要太花俏——他的丈夫一向对他衣柜里那些色彩斑斓的西装和领带颇有微词——然后他干脆就让戒指成为一个单纯的圆环形状，内侧刻了两人的名字，其实它看起来还很新，至少完全没有已经戴了六年的样子——因为每次去工作时帕里斯通都会把它摘下来。

“别说废话了，你来吗？”

“让我想想——”帕里斯通在沙发上翻了半个身，变为侧身躺着，左手抚摸着躺在沙发边上的两只狗，他的心情开始变好了，“但是我已经很久没自己动过手了。”

“杀了他并不难，这个蠢货一点反抗能力都没有，难的是接近他，那些保镖总不可能在他上床的时候还看着——而且，维普利家的其他人很讨厌他这个小爱好，尤其是他的妻子，据说那女人嫁给他完全是为了家族联姻，他弟弟也早就想接替他的位置了，估计他们不会想把这件事闹大。”缪海尔一板一眼地为帕里斯通解释情况。

“听起来很有意思，但是，”帕里斯通故意停顿了一下，“金工作去了，所以我还要遛狗。”

“很幽默，但我不想再听笑话了。”帕里斯通能想象得出缪海尔在电话那端皱眉的样子，这让他心情更好了，“我知道你不会免费帮人干活，你想要什么？”

他想要什么？钱？人？帕里斯通沉默了几秒钟。

“你先欠着吧。”他最后说道。至少他了解缪海尔，对方会记得欠了帕里斯通一个人情——人情并不像金钱那样能产生有形的利益，但对缪海尔这种人来说，利息就是随着时间而加重的心理负担，而那总有一天能为帕里斯通所用。

挂断电话后，帕里斯通揉了揉脚边两条小狗的脑袋，从沙发上站起来，向卧室走去——噢，对了，在那之前他还要洗个手，打电话给家政公司，请人帮忙遛狗，以及给他的丈夫发短信，告诉对方今晚不用回来吃饭。

* * *

帕里斯通喜欢透明的、亮的、高的地方，他喜欢通过落地窗俯瞰纽约的夜景，他喜欢这种将一切尽收眼底的 _权力感_ 。但眼下，这种单纯的乐趣里掺进了点不和谐的杂音。

“你要结婚了。”

“嗯。”

“对方比你大了八岁，而且还有个孩子。”

“有问题吗？”帕里斯通背着手转过身来，微笑地看着坐在沙发上翻看着一堆纸页的缪海尔，而那几张纸里就浓缩了他未来的丈夫过去所有的人生轨迹。父亲是个探险家，常年在国外，母亲似乎在他出生后不久就离开了，和妹妹一起在迈阿密的亲戚家里长大，很擅长运动，拿过几次当地帆船比赛的冠军，从小就对考古学感兴趣，大学自然而然地选择了考古系，发表过几篇小有名气的论文，还是学校橄榄球队的队长，以每次比赛结束后都拒绝校报的采访而闻名。和帕里斯通最初猜测的没什么差别。

“没有。”缪海尔摇摇头，“只是有点惊讶你居然会结婚，而且还是和这样的人结婚，我一直以为你会和那个国会议员——算了，他太老了，那就和他那个基佬儿子结婚，过几年顺便宣布竞选下一届美国总统。”

“很幽默。”帕里斯通评价道，“另外，我和金结婚了也可以去竞选总统，只是我目前暂时没兴趣。”

“你知道家族不会让外人参与生意吧？”

“金不在乎，他有他自己的工作。”

“那你对他说你是做什么的？对冲基金经理？”

帕里斯通没有回答，只是露出一个不置可否的表情。

缪海尔继续往下翻，而帕里斯通在办公桌前坐了下来，把注意力转移到自己尚未完成的小计划上。过了一会儿，他又听见对方开口问道，打断了他的思路。“他身上有什么你想要的东西吗？还是必须通过结婚得到的那种？他是不是继承了他父亲的巨额遗产？”而且还是这么一连串的问题。

“他的父亲还活着，也没有什么巨额遗产能留给他。”帕里斯通抬起头看着缪海尔，一字一句说道，脸上的笑容因为一点变化也没有，反而显得有些令人毛骨悚然，“而且，我不记得你过去是有这么多问题的人。”

“我只是好奇，”缪海尔耸了耸肩，“事实上这栋楼里的每个人都或多或少有点好奇，他们甚至开了个赌局。”

“赌什么？”有意思，而他居然才知道这件事。

“赌你和他结婚的真正目的。”

“原来如此，所以你是来向我打探消息的吗？”

“算是吧，我可能也打算赌一点。”对方看上去一点儿也没打算隐藏真实目的，“如果最后我赢了的话，钱我们可以对半分。”

“很幽默。”帕里斯通眨眨眼睛，说了第二次。他端起桌上花纹精致的瓷杯，“那我可以直接告诉你，第一，因为他很有趣，第二，因为他是个很好的性爱伙伴。”

“……算了，当我没问过。”缪海尔听见后半句忍不住皱了皱眉，他看上去并不十分相信帕里斯通的理由，但还是重新把目光移回金·富力士的档案上，转移了话题：“……考古学家，哈，有些照片里他看上去甚至像个流浪汉，和你简直就是活在两个世界里的人。”

“是吗？”帕里斯通抿了一口咖啡，“那你觉得谁和我是一个世界的人？”味道有些苦，他的糖还是放少了。

缪海尔愣了几秒，似乎是没有预料到帕里斯通接着会问这个问题。“……那个国会议员的儿子？毕竟你们都天天穿西装，喜欢听歌剧，看艺术展什么的……你那是什么表情？”

帕里斯通看上去想要大笑，“不是这么判断的，缪海尔。”他说道。但他没有真正笑起来。几秒后帕里斯通收敛了表情，把小瓷杯安稳放回了原位，然后交叉起十指，面向缪海尔，像是准备开始发表一场小型演讲。金发男人的目光里虽然没什么明显的威胁，但依旧让缪海尔有些发毛，或许是因为那双眼睛的缘故——在灯光下，它的颜色太单一了，就像一道天然的屏障，把所有可以让这个人更像个普通人的情绪隔离开来。

他安静了一会儿才开始说话，缪海尔不确定他是在思考，还是仅仅为了让这段沉默造成一种压迫感。帕里斯通此时的声音不重不轻，反倒没有了他平日里夸张的轻佻。“事实是，有些人可能有相同的观点、品位、爱好，但本质却很不同——”

奇怪的是，室内的灯光很亮，但缪海尔却莫名觉得帕里斯通的眼睛显得很暗。

“同样，有些人表面给人的感觉很不同，但他们本质上是完全相同的人。”


	5. 任务

任务进行得不怎么顺利——当然，金一开始也没有期待多顺利。

金看了一眼手机屏幕右上方的时间，差一刻钟到七点，天色昏暗，酒店大堂天花板上的巨大吊灯早已经亮起，进出的人群也变得多了起来，不过他已经不急着回家吃晚饭了。但他现在也不确定是否有时间赶回去参加梅路艾姆家的派对。不出所料，艾略特·多古离开机场没多久就甩开了跟踪的人，而一直守在大堂的金也没有见到露娜·多古的身影，金有些怀疑他们今天不会出现了——或许今天也只是另一个圈套，所有人都白忙了一场，而那对男女早已经在另一所酒店里卿卿我我。

他联系了绮多，而对方的回复永远是让他原地等待，但却又（在金看来完全是有意）不告诉他任何她那边收到的信息。也许他也应该考虑艾略特的路子，先从公司辞职，然后干一票大的，再回过头来嘲讽他的前同事们都是狗屎。金知道这种想法称不上理智，但是对于此时坐在酒店大堂角落的迷你吧台里、拿着手机装作看了一下午YouTube上的猫咪迷因的他，想象那一场景是最能令他放松心情的事。

“六点五十分，目标没有出现。”

他的蓝牙耳机里又传来这次任务搭档之一的准点报时，对方此时正待在街道对面伪装成食品运输的面包车里，盯着八块监控显示屏。金是第一次见到这个同事，年轻人，卷发，戴着眼镜，语调贫乏，非常符合技术人员的刻板印象。但无所谓，金唯一在乎的只是对方做好他的工作，不要有任何节外生枝，对于这一点金还算满意。除了他们两人之外，这次还有几个伪装成了其他客人和酒店服务生的特工，以及趴在街对面高楼上一动不动的狙击手。都是金过去没有见过的新面孔。

又过了五分钟，“六点五十五，目标……”

“嗨？”

金猛地转过头，向那个突然插入的声音源头看去，或许眼神有些过于尖锐，把那个女人脸上的微笑吓得愣住了几秒，但对方很快就恢复了正常，对着金露出了灿烂到足够让他皱起眉头的笑容。

“我看见你在这里坐了好久。”她手上还端着一杯葡萄酒，歪了歪脑袋，目光上下打量着金，“一个人吗？”事实上金记得她，穿着一条黑色的裙子，长发挽到肩膀一侧，半小时前坐到了离他左边一个位置远的高脚凳上——如果不是任务的问题，金本来不需要在这里坐那么久——但她看上去没有任何威胁，只是个普通的酒店住客，无聊时来一楼喝点酒解解闷，可能还会顺便找个陌生人“聊天”，所以金后来也就没再关注她，继续把注意力放到酒店的正门和侧门上（同时装作在看社交网络上的猫咪迷因）。当然，金对这种行为没有任何意见，只要聊天的对象不是他。

“我结婚了。”于是金说。

“……噢。“显然没有料到金会说出如此直白的回应，她的笑容顿时僵硬起来，同时条件反射似的眨了几下眼睛，似乎是试图掩饰尴尬，”但是我没有看到戒指，所以我以为……”

“我没有带在身上。”这是实话，金从来不会把婚戒带到任务场合，他可不想分出精力去担心打斗过程中戒指可能滚去哪个下水道。更何况那种私人物品太方便定位到他的个人信息，在这一行里，被认出身份几乎等同于死亡证明。

“原来如此，”她抿了一口高脚杯里的酒，但目光依旧没有离开金的脸，“为什么？”

“私人原因。”金不知道为什么她还不离开，他很确信自己表现得对她一点兴趣都没有。事实上，这种事情在金过去的人生里发生得并不多，毕竟没有多少人会主动搭讪一个多数时间里都打扮得像个流浪汉的人。而今天或许是因为他遵循了绮多的“建议”，刮了胡子又穿上了西装（完全是为了不被酒店门卫拒之门外），才惹来这种麻烦（ _一半怪罪让他在这里晾了这么久的错误情报，一半怪罪帕里斯通几年前帮他选的这套西装。金在内心里飞快地分好了责任。_ ）。

“我明白了。”对方点了点头（金不知道她明白了什么，但看上去似乎不像是金希望她明白的事），然后，她的身体开始微微向前倾向金的方向，“那有空一起喝一杯吗？”

“1号，需要帮助吗？”金的耳机里传来那个冷淡的声音——以及不知道是谁憋不住的一点笑声。他的心情突然糟糕了许多。

“不。”金立刻回答道，既是回复这个女人也是回复他的同僚。他站起身，“我看到我丈夫了，我得过去找他。”然后迅速转身离开，将那副听到“丈夫”这个单词时顿时变得复杂的表情留在身后。

“我和3号换个位置。”金径直穿过酒店大堂，同时小声地说道。3号的位置在他对面，侧门旁边的沙发上，离那一边的电梯和楼梯也很靠近。

“OK。”简洁的应答声。金朝3号位置走去，那个穿着宽松卫衣的年轻人也站起身，扶了扶脑袋上略显笨重的耳机，打算表演一出打算去吧台要点酒喝的日常剧情。离上一次报时又五分钟过去了。“七点，目标没有……1号，在你后面。”

“嗨，亲爱的。”耳机里的警告就像是突然按下了哪里的开关，金条件反射一般举起手机，做出接到电话的举动，同时慢慢放慢脚步，就像那些太专注于通话而停下来的人会做的事。“嗯，晚上我不回去吃饭了。”他的感官没有停止观察四周。那人在他后面，“1号，他过来了。”那人 _就在他后面_ 。金甚至开始怀疑这是不是对方有意为之，恰好出现在这个时候。“两个小家伙怎么样，有想我吗？”现实中他当然绝对不可能这么跟帕里斯通说话，但这能帮助他停下来。“一般的宠物犬一天排便两次是正常的，当然，你还需要观察粪便的外形和颜色……”金停了下来，稍微侧过身，一个金发的人影飞快地从他眼前经过，最靠近的一刻离他只有几十厘米。

“他准备坐电梯了。”耳机里的声音说。金知道这不是在告诉他，主要是通知正在六楼伪装成清洁工的人。

金继续往前走，“周四？我记不清了，她对我说的好像是下周四有空，但你最好还是先打电话跟她确认一下。”电梯有两个，艾略特·多古站在靠近外面大堂的那一个门口，金经过他身后时看了一眼，这边的电梯正在从九楼下来。他站到了艾略特旁边。“1号，你站得会不会太近了点？”

“是吗？”金换了一只手握着手机，“好的，我会记得帮你带的，是要有盐的还是无盐的？”他看着电梯金属门上两人模糊不清的倒影，艾略特把头发扎成了马尾，戴着一顶棒球帽，穿着休闲，但金觉得那条宽松的裤子口袋里还是有可能藏进一柄小刀。“对，晚上九点，其他人不用过来，是的，其他人不用过来，你如果来不及的话我可以开车去你的公司接你。”

艾略特呼叫的电梯卡在了六楼，迟迟没有下降的迹象。金走上前一步，按下了另一边的电梯按钮。金属门映出来的影子里看不出艾略特的表情。“只是一次家庭派对，没什么大不了的，他们都是很好的人，况且，派对上的饼干应该也会很好吃……如果你想提前走的话，那儿离我们的家也不远。”

“所以，怎么样？”是金后来按下的电梯先到达了，金走进去，在入口顺便伸手挡了一下电梯门，他站在那儿，看向艾略特。

艾略特·多古迎上金直接的目光，他本人看上去和照片里没什么差别，甚至还更年轻一些，或许是因为他今天这身打扮的缘故。金发男人没有任何不自然地对他笑了笑，但是指了指自己眼前还停在三楼的电梯，示意金可以先走，而他会乘这边的电梯上楼。

金挑了挑眉毛，“好，我马上就要回房间了。”他走进电梯里，靠在其中一面墙上，“待会儿再打给你。”电梯门关上了。金放下了手机。

“1号，他发现你了吗？”

“我不这么认为。”金按下六楼的按钮，“也许他只是担心乘坐这个电梯会被那边的人截住。”金乘坐的电梯另一侧就是走廊尽头。无路可走。电梯开始缓缓上行。“7号……等一下，“耳机里的声音突然停住了，”不是六楼？他按了五楼。”

“按错了吗？”另一个声音插了进来。

“我不认为这是可能的，而且他刚才也没有在前台办理入住，是直接走进来的。”

“7号马上去五楼，“金立刻命令道，”五楼住的都是什么人？”后来绮多的人发现艾略特不仅订了670这一套房间，他还用其他假身份订了同在六楼的另外三个房间。他们把六楼的所有住客信息都排查了一遍——但是没有检查其他楼层。

“检查五楼所有人的信息需要花上一些时间。”金听到这句话时皱了皱眉，他看向电梯按钮上方的楼层显示，五楼马上就到了，而艾略特应该要比他慢上几秒，但估计也只有几秒钟，“我先去六楼。”金说道，“7号盯好他。”

“看见他了。”

“我也看见了……那是531号房吗？”

“是的，但我没看见给他开门的人是谁。”

“是他认识的人。”电梯停在六楼，金走了出来，“531住的是谁？”

“五楼的人基本都来自同一个旅行团……”

“没有在这个旅行团里发现疑似露娜·多古的人吗？”金打断。

“他们一周之前就入住了，而那时候我们还没有收到关于目标的消息。”

“……”

“我们还要继续吗……需要联系绮多吗？”耳机里的声音开始流露出一些犹豫，“我们还不知道531里有什么在等着……1号，你在做什么？”

“不用。”金很快撬开了631的门，无视了对方的问题，“车上有液氮吗？”

“为什么要液氮？”

“没有就算了，只是问问。”金走进房间里，没有开灯，但是这一套房型以及陈设在他的脑海里早已无比清晰，“看来只能用炸药了——我还需要一个人帮忙拿着电钻。”

“你在说什么？”

“8号，你看得见531的落地窗吗？遮光帘是不是拉着？”

“……是的。”

“现在，我需要4号去把我放在车上的手提包拿上来——可以坐电梯，”金慢慢拉开阳台的落地窗，外部的空气和车流的噪声涌进来，他低头看向下方灯光璀璨的街道，“7号，等一下按照我跟你说的做。”

* * *

金·富力士不是对自身一些超于常人的特质没有感受。他知道自己比绝大多数人更敏捷、更强壮、更聪明（身高倒真没有什么重要的），但那对他来说不是用于骄傲的东西，他对此没兴趣——而是用于信赖和依靠的东西。有一些特质可以靠后天成体系的训练来提高，而另外一些，则很难说清其具体的标准是什么，比如 **直觉** 。

金不是一个命运论者，更称不上一个循规蹈矩的人，但他的行事也难免有一些内在的逻辑。比如某一年他在南美洲某个炎热的城市，对一个金发陌生人所解释的，如果你选择了其中一种，那么就得放弃另一种，这甚至和某种外部的迷信没有什么关系，更多是关乎人内心的平衡。但还有一条或许根本不需要解释的公理，即无论做好了多么充分的准备，并不是任何时候都有选择，都可以避免，都可以拥有，或是都可以相信。

从波哥大回到纽约的第二天中午，金站在寒风中等待他的墨西哥卷饼。当然了，他的生活中其实还有很多这样普通的时刻，只不过和更多的惊险记忆比较起来都变得不值一提。总体来说，他对现在的生活状态没有太多的不满，从最初选择的那一刻起，他就已经全然考虑好了可能会面临着什么。但那并不代表当他从餐车老板手中接过卷饼转过身，然后看到帕里斯通从对面的星巴克捧着一杯热饮走出来时，一点都不感到惊讶。

但那个把惊讶实际表现在脸上的人是帕里斯通，金发男人几乎是同时看见了他，马上露出一个灿烂的笑容，并快步穿过马路向他走来，连一丝犹豫也没有，就像一部排演好的电影，就像电影的第一个剧情转折。金的直觉对这个人任何表情的真实性都抱有怀疑，但是他的选择是——他没有选择走开，只是站在原地，张嘴咬下一口卷饼。

“没想到这么快就遇见你了，”帕里斯通最后停在金面前，他说话时呼出的气息蹿出围巾，变成纽约冬天的空气中一团消散的白雾，“我回来之后甚至还没有开始打算给你发短信呢。”他看起来很高兴。

“我也没有想到。”金说。离开波哥大之前他确实给帕里斯通留了电话号码，但那只是 ** _一次性的_** 。金完全没有打算做那个一夜情之后还会继续联系对方的人，那与他的行事风格相悖。照他的看法，这样发展下去的关系一般都会结束得很糟糕。但是，分开的第二天就在路上偶遇？

“所以，你住在这附近吗？”帕里斯通转头看了看四周，像是打定主意要开始一场偶遇"熟人"时会发生的谈话。

“我在这附近工作。”金回答道。这并不算是完全的假话。

“我明白了。”帕里斯通点了点头，“我本来是到这儿找朋友的，今天约好和他一起吃午餐，但是他突然没时间了。”他耸了耸肩，做了个有点遗憾的小表情。金注视着那双枫糖色的眼睛，对方也毫不犹豫地迎上金直接的目光，没有任何掩饰，那双眼睛里有一些金不需要开口询问也能看到的答案，只是金不确定那是关于什么的——关于他、这次"偶遇"，还是现在对方正在说出口的一切，而帕里斯通只是微笑地看着他，“我现在只能自己去订好的餐厅了，但是我又没有开车，是打车过来的，外面可真冷啊……”也许他现在应该立刻找个理由（或者什么理由都不需要）离开，甩掉这个跟踪狂嫌疑待定的麻烦，如果这一次真的只是偶然，那么按照他"出差"的频率，他和帕里斯通或许再也不会遇见，也许……

“你是打算邀请我共进午餐还是继续站在这儿聊天？”金干脆地打断了帕里斯通，将目光从对方身上移开，放到了手中吃了一半的卷饼上。

听见这句话后，金发男人笑了两声，一面用双手捂着那杯热饮取暖，“如果我现在邀请你共进午餐，你会同意吗？”

“只要你请客。”

“当然。”帕里斯通爽快地回答道，“想吃点什么？”

“只要不是墨西哥卷饼。”金将手中剩下的包装揉成一团，往身旁一扔，精准地投中了几步远的垃圾桶，“我骑了摩托车。”

* * *

“那是我的婚戒。”帕里斯通举着双手，微笑地看着眼前人高马大的男人，“不是窃听器。”

卡特·维普利的保镖之一面无表情地看了他一眼，依旧把那枚戒指放进了检测仪器里，并在帕里斯通的目光下一动不动地等待了三秒，然后才把确认无害的金属环拿出来，还给帕里斯通。金发男人重新在周围人的注视中将戒指戴回左手无名指，“我告诉过你了。”最后，他对着那位机器人一般的保镖眨了眨眼。

然后他理了理因为安全检查被弄皱的衣领，走进门去。

门在帕里斯通身后关上。他慢慢走进房间里，光线是淡紫色的，房间内的构造与他到来之前就记忆过的没有差别（一张方型的桌子上方整齐摆放着可被使用的道具）。客厅没有人，但是关上的浴室门里传来了水声。帕里斯通因为空气里的香薰味道皱了皱鼻子，他不喜欢这种味道。经过沙发时他伸出右手食指抚过沙发的皮质表面，这间酒店的表面装潢很豪华，但给人感觉却很廉价——至少不是帕里斯通愿意选择的那种。在他和金结婚之前，他们最常见面的地点就是帕里斯通订下的酒店，因为金不愿意去帕里斯通当时拥有的顶层公寓（甚至没有给出一个实际的理由），帕里斯通则绝对不能忍受在金"居住"的地方上床（甚至很难说金这个人有什么超过三个月的固定居所）。

浴室里停下的水声打断了帕里斯通的回忆。他拿过一副皮质手套，在正对着浴室出口的沙发上坐了下来。

他确实擅长做这种事，但擅长不代表能从中得到乐趣。太简单，太枯燥，太无聊了……帕里斯通最不喜欢但是不得不忍受的情绪。他盯着自己的手腕以及皮肤下方若隐若现的静脉血管，仔细地转了转腕部，确保待会儿能正确地发力，虽然看起来有些多此一举，但他也没有更好的事可做。帕里斯通的手机在进来之前被收走了，他想到金，在他最后检查手机的时刻对方没有回复他的短信（当然）。他想到金现在可能在做的事，专注地看着电脑，或者正在参加什么会议，面无表情或皱着眉头，金说话往往直接而不留情面，帕里斯通不会表明他的选择是更喜爱还是更厌恶这一点。

推拉门拉开的声音响起来了，有人从浴室里走了出来。帕里斯通抬头，将目光转移到那个人身上。

那男人比帕里斯通上一次在电子屏幕里看见时更显年纪，眼下只披着一条浴袍，湿漉漉的黑发往下滴着水，他看着帕里斯通，声音低沉，“你是……”

“嘘——”

帕里斯通直接截断了对方的话。效果很成功，哪怕他只是用食指抵住嘴唇——他很擅长做这种事，在面对大多数人时都很有效，有时甚至让人怀疑他在行使某种操纵心灵的巫术。但要帕里斯通来说，根本没必要做到那个地步，要知道，有的人是天生掌握其诀窍的。“游戏规则第一条，”帕里斯通戴好手套，绒面内里紧贴着他的皮肤，他的嘴唇和面部肌肉配合出一个完美的笑容，他的眼睛——如果观察得足够仔细的话——却没有变化，“从现在开始，只有我允许的时候，你才能说话。”

黑发男人顿时不再开口了，他身材高大，透露出的感觉却孱弱。他望着帕里斯通，帕里斯通的双眼看着他脖颈上流下的一串水渍。“第二，过来我面前。”帕里斯通伸手轻轻按在沙发扶手上，声音是与话语内容极不相符的温和，“爬过来。”

”好孩子。“他一只手捧着那人的下巴，另一只手抚过那人的额头，用五秒钟注视那人的眼睛，用一秒钟说话，用不到一秒钟扭断对方的脖子。

* * *

帕里斯通从浴室里走出来，看见金的头发还是湿漉漉的，却坐在床上拿着Switch打游戏，并没有看向他这边。他抓起桌上的手机看了一眼，离退房时间还剩几个小时。自从三个月前他们在纽约街头再次遇见之后，接下来的一切似乎都顺理成章——没有人对他们之间的关系发展提出异议。“还剩三个小时，”帕里斯通走到床边，将衣帽架上的西装外套拿下来，一面转头看向金，“你是要待在这儿，还是——”

“你先走吧。”简单直接的回答。

帕里斯通挑了挑眉，最后望了一眼游戏界面，他不打电子游戏，但从金按动按钮的频率看得出来正在进行一场激烈的战斗。他笑了笑，穿好外套，然后转身朝房门口走去。

“啊，对了。”在打开门时，帕里斯通停了下来，转过身来背靠着房门，“金。”他隔着几米距离喊对方的名字。

“什么事。”金回答道，甚至没有疑问的语气，目光也没有从电子屏幕上移开。

“结婚吧。”

“……”黑发男人终于抬头，沉默地看了会儿帕里斯通，但是眼神里却没有吃惊，更多的是一种困惑，“理由？”

“嗯——”帕里斯通拖长了鼻音，做出的表情仿佛真的在当场思考理由，“首先，我们可以把水电费账单合到一起，保险，少交税……另外，不用总是出来住酒店。”他弯起嘴角，双手背在身后望着金，“怎么样？”他表现得像是在和金商量“中午吃什么”这种程度的问题。

金的表情和语气都没什么变化，至少帕里斯通看不出来。“好啊。”他说，然后把暂停了的游戏重新开始，就像答应了帕里斯通中午吃烟熏鹅肉。

“那明天见。”帕里斯通笑着说完，在离开时关上了房门。


End file.
